


Different Lucy/不一样的露丝

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of Filth, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV First Person, Really Dunno How to Tag, Runaway Sehun, Self-Abandoned Beakhyun, Sexual Abuse, Struggling Life, Transsexual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 边伯贤，你就是个loser.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的文，当时是写给一个朋友的，至今不知道该如何称呼她。她说看不懂，我觉得大白话还是挺好懂的。希望她能有懂的那天。  
> 我个人很喜欢这篇，但是看过的人貌似都不喜欢。  
> 看到结尾的都是缘分。

第一章

　　边伯贤，你就是个loser.

　　我每次醒来的时候，脑海里就会冒出这样一句话，就像是自动设置的闹铃一样，和起床这件事捆绑在一起，要是想起床必须得发出这句命令。

　　所以我每次起床心情就很不好。你想啊，是个人每天被人说是个屌丝，再没脾气的人也会烦吧，对吧，就算不生气，对对，就算说的是事实我没资格生气，总会烦吧。何况还是被自己说，你想揍当事人也没办法。当然了，自虐除外。

　　从起床开始心情就不好，再加上我昨天睡得晚，心情更不可能好，而且还喝了酒，睡醒照镜子脸就像个猪头，迟早要把这镜子给拆了。

　　心情低落，又没有精力，工作自然就没有效率，没有效率就没有钱拿，没有钱拿我心情就更不好，心情不好还累得半死饿的前胸贴后背我就要吃饭，吃很多饭，但往往我花在酒上的钱要比花在吃饭上的钱多得多。

　　我也不是很明白为什么我都这么穷了还要喝酒，为什么不能就喝点自来水省省钱呢，还方便。但是世界上好像很多穷困潦倒的人也都酗酒，这么一想我心里就平衡了。

　　有段时间我也想过改变现状，攒点钱之类的，虽然不多，但是持之以恒总会实现从量的变化到质的变化的飞跃吧？

　　最简单的，我开始戒酒，当然我也抽烟，只不过不抽烟实在无事可做，不喝酒起码还能喝自来水。但是喝惯了酒，其他饮料在我嘴里总像是一种植物或者动物的体液，粘着喉咙，讲话就像吹泡泡，很恶心。更何况水，我除了能喝出里面很重的工业漂白粉的味道，没有任何味道。当然它确实不该有什么味道。

　　但是对于喝惯了酒的我，就很难忍受了。我开始抽更多的烟，每天几乎不喝水，因为不喝酒就只能喝水，可是我一喝水就要吐，真的太恶心了，一喝就干呕，之后甚至不喝闻到味道看到水龙头想到哗哗流动的自来水就会呕，我感觉自来水让我怀上了。不喝水的后果就是尿很黄味很重，拉屎也拉不出来，小腹微微隆起，确实有点像怀孕。

　　也有好处，就是我吃的大大减少，几天时间我瘦了很多，整个人看起来更像个小鸡子。不管怎么样，也算节省下一笔开支了。

　　是谁说积沙成塔集腋成裘，是谁说绳锯木断水滴石穿，几天之后，我再一次肯定，都他妈是放屁！

　　这下，酒也别戒了，还喝的更多了，反正我愿意，反正我就是个loser。

　　我坐在路边上，别看我蹲路牙可怜，就是这蹲路牙也不是每天都行的。背后是一家招转让的小吃店，现在关门了，所以才让我坐，平常我要是像今天一样坐这，别说坐，就是站着，不在他家消费，人家好脾气的会跟我说让让你挡着我生意了，不好脾气的看我一脸挫相就要拎着我扔马路上了。这么说可能会有人觉得我说得太过了，觉得我恶意传播社会负能量，是党的阶级敌人，要被批评的，但是我这么说是有依据的，因为我就被扔过。

　　旁边是一家水果店，成箱的水果从门面里一直摆到路边，我胳膊就挨着一箱苹果，这箱已经开了，伸手就能摸到。我很饿，但是钱不多，确切的说，要破产了，原因是，我被老板开除了，又被开除了。

　　一个苹果和一个馒头，哪个便宜，显而易见，但是我眼前就有一个苹果，我有了要吃它的念头，再想想馒头就觉得食之无味，想要吃就一定要吃到嘴，我觉得这是作为一个人最基本的美好品质。

　　我先拿了一个，挺大的，颜色是粉红的，一丝丝的竖条纹，看起来就知道很好吃。我不是个吃白食的人，我掏掏口袋，还有一块三，我头就疼了，四个硬币在阳光下泛着银色的光，特别好看，老板，当少赚点吧，我把它们放在苹果箱上，走了。

　　在此申明，这种行为是不对的，你们不能学我。我可以拿是因为，一我没钱，二老板坐在店里而我这里是个死角他不出来看不到我，三走过的路人没有一个看我一眼的虽然我一直在观察他们，综上所述，所以我可以拿，并且我还给钱了虽然很少。而你们不能拿是因为你们有钱，想吃可以去买。

　　我就边吃边走，我没事嘛，就喜欢东张西望，街上的人走路一般都不快，但是我突然发现后方有一个人行动很迅速，我捏紧了手里的苹果，回头又看了一眼，妈啊，真是看着我这边的，他看到我回头之后步伐更快了，目光很不温柔，我还能慢悠悠的晃吗！我撒开腿就跑，手里依然紧紧捏着我的一块三的红富士。

　　这年头吃个苹果都要被人追杀，我当时要是再拿一个岂不要被分尸？！

　　街上人不少，我跑也跑不快，终于撞上人了，妈的，老子要把人撞伤了进医院医药费全赖你。

　　我赶紧爬起来，把人扶起来赔礼道歉，定睛一看，七仙女下凡！我当时就做了一个决定，从此以后我要改姓董，名永。

　　天仙好像被撞得不轻，一只手扶着我，我很高兴，就伸出另一只手也给她扶。

　　我问她有没有伤到，她说没有，声音软软的，轻轻的，真好听。

　　我没忘我还在被人追杀，既然天仙说没事，我就走了。走之前我看了眼后面，按理说这个时间应该早追上来把我揍一顿了，但是我没有被揍，因为我向后看的时候那个人已经不在了。我向四周看看，都没有，每个人都像正常人一样。这是废话。

　　我想不明白，不过也许本来是一个苹果引发的血案，但是老板半路想通了，一个苹果不值得他这么做，而且那个拿苹果的人（再次申明，我是拿，不是偷）还给了钱，不过少就少点吧，总好过没有，就又回去嗑瓜子看电视卖他的水果去了。

　　我就继续向前走，走了几步感觉还是有人再跟着我，我猛一回头，一张无措的小脸望着我，眼睛水灵灵，我差点立马就跪下大喊我错了。

　　我说，“这位小姐，你哪里不舒服吗？”

　　天仙小姐张张嘴，欲言又止，旁边突然蹦出一个人，“小哥我们同居吧！”

　　这个人什么时候多出来的！！还有我是那么随随便便的人吗！

　　天仙看我一脸震惊，表情很为难的开口了，“我们想问一下你是不是一个人住，我们能不能跟你合租一下？”

　　我想了想，我租的屋子是别人的私房的一个房间，十平米，有一张床，住三个人似乎不太现实，而且还是异性，但那家房租不高，最近又有房客搬走，她们可以自己租一间。当然，要是天仙实在想跟我住，我不会反对的。

　　路上我跟她们聊了两句，她们问我叫什么，我照说，按礼也要回问。

　　后面多出来的那个人说：“我叫阿紫！”说着还在脸旁边比个剪刀手。妈的谁问你了！阿紫我还阿红呢！都什么花花绿绿的！还有你到底哪来的。

　　天仙抿抿嘴，笑起来，“你就叫我诗诗吧。”

　　我鼻血差点流下来，诗诗，啊，真是好名字。

　　我把她们带到了房东那儿，过了会儿出来，手上拿着把钥匙，应该算是谈成了。真棒。

　　我又饿了，才突然想起来我半个还没吃完的苹果，但是手上是空的，什么时候掉的我完全不记得。有点可惜。

　　我回到屋里，坐在床上，听旁边一家放的新闻联播，由此可见，墙的隔音效果不怎么样。他们有电视看，而我没有，我回来的时候又忘了买晚饭，事实是我没钱了，所以我只能坐在我房间里的床上听别人家的新闻联播。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

　　我就是我，不一样的烟火。

　　前提你首先得点的燃，一坨屎就算你直接用炸药炸也只会被炸一身屎。

　　哎。我点起一根烟，昨天买的，今天看还有三根，我要省着点。已经没有酒了，只有酒瓶，我把酒瓶拿起来晃晃，一点剩的都没有，我怎么这么不浪费。我只能凑在瓶口闻闻，再闻空气都觉得臭。

　　没有饭没有酒，不想喝自来水，我只能靠抽烟熬过今晚。

　　明天？明天再说吧。

　　哪个人告诉我们人要活在当下来着，我觉得说的很对，没有理想没有计划，要未来干什么。关键是我当下过得也不好。算了，不想了，睡觉睡觉，睡着了这些烦心事就都没有了。

　　但是我抽了烟，肚子又饿，想睡着实在困难，还好隔壁的新闻联播实在无聊，语调语速又均匀平缓，很像我初中的语文老师，我记得我初中的时候语文课是最好睡的课，比数学物理都要好睡，一上课老师一开口我眼皮就开始打架，我还记得头上呼呼转着的电风扇，那时候很热，就像现在，我这里也有个风扇，但是它太小了，几乎起不到什么作用，后来我的意识越飘越远，我在被吵醒的时候才意识到我睡着了。

　　好吧，既然睡着了你就让我继续睡吧，哪个杀千刀的敲老子的门！

　　我打开门，气势汹汹，门外的人还抬着手准备再敲，是那个，那个什么来着，花红柳绿？

　　“你谁啊！”我这句话绝对不是一句疑问句，我只是心情很差，纯粹想表达一下愤慨。

　　她本来也是气势汹汹的，听到这句话愣了一下，说，“呃，我叫阿紫，你没事吧。”表情就像在看一个值得同情的不光智力有问题记忆力还有问题的傻逼。我很不喜欢她那种眼神。就算我是傻逼，也不能那么看我。

　　我当然知道她是阿紫，她和我女神一起出现反差实在太大，让人想不记住都难。

　　“嗯，什么事？”说实话，我都不想理她。她看我是傻逼，我看她也是傻逼，怎么地。我拿鼻孔看她，一副很屌的样子。

　　“你们这怎么连洗手间都没有啊！”她貌似反应过来了，两手叉着腰，就骂我。

　　就，这，么，个，事。

　　就这么个事？！

　　我简直想把门甩在她脸上。

　　我往门外挪了一步，看到我女神也站在我门外，不过离得有点远，我在门内没看到。

　　她看到我看着她，就羞涩的笑笑，说，“请问这里有洗手间吗？我们找了下，不过没找到，打扰到你，不好意思了。”

　　这才是应该有的态度嘛。

　　我指指房子最左边，一个厕所，楼下房客共用，楼上是房东。

　　“可是那里又不能洗澡！”阿紫理直气壮的搞的像是我的错一样。

　　是你们问的有没有洗！手！间！有人告诉我洗手间和厕所有什么区别吗？

　　而且这跟我有屁关系？你不去问房东跟我说？我也是在这住了三个月才知道原来这里应该有个专门用来洗澡的地方！

　　“你们打点水，就在那里面洗洗吧，夏天，凑合凑合。”有钱为什么还要住这，住宾馆啊。

　　阿紫一脸嫌弃，翘着手指还打算骂我，不是，骂我能解决什么问题，真是不懂了。不过我女神拍了拍她，她给了我女神一个白眼，就扭着屁股去洗澡了。严格来说，她也并没有刻意的扭屁股，只是她的屁股比较大，无论怎么跨步都像是在扭屁股，出于下意识，我看了眼我女神，这么一对比，我女神根本就没有屁股嘛，不过这丝毫不妨碍我对我女神的倾慕，神和人的区别难道仅仅只有一个屁股吗？庸俗！

　　我女神没走，真是太好了，我赶紧多看几眼。而且她不仅没走，也不时在回望我，难道……难道说……

　　她开口了，“我叫诗诗。”笑容有点羞涩，不过也有可能只是尴尬。

　　怎么这么不相信人呢，难道她以为我一直盯着她看是因为我想不起来她的名字所以才不说话吗？我像是那种记不住人名的人吗？太看不起人了，我很伤心，很难过，我觉得这种伤心难过至少要诗诗（我女神想让我叫她什么我就叫她什么，再次强调一遍，我女神的名字真是太好听了）的一个笑才能治愈。要是抱抱就更好了。

　　你说我怎么这么猥琐呢，我不能。

　　她走进了两步，三级警报！我已经能闻到她身上的香味了，啊……

　　当我脑子里很不适宜的出现了“投怀送抱”几个大字的时候，我凭借自身坚韧的毅力及时刹住了不切实际的幻想。虽然我是一个loser，但是我不是色情狂，也并不是欲求不满——尽管我确实没有性生活——真想抽自己一个大嘴巴，诗诗的仙气都要被你给污染了。

　　她并没有察觉我的不对劲，毕竟我戴着眼镜，就算不戴眼镜也是时常一副死鱼眼，她说，“你可不可以帮我们去买晚饭啊……”

　　她的声音越来越小，生怕我不同意的样子。确实，我真的不想答应，虽然我撞了你很不应该，你长得漂亮也可以任性，但重点是我没吃饭也没钱买饭吃，你还让我去买饭，姑娘，你这样做，道德吗。

　　我还是答应了，甚至连钱都没拿就往门口走，还好诗诗喊住我硬给我塞了钱。我根本都不敢想要是我就这样出去会怎么样，脱得只剩下三角内裤也回不来，人家要我这一身衣服有什么用，都是地摊货，唯一一身正式点的西装也皱的不成样子，买的都有好几年了。

　　我回来把饭送到她们房间的时候，阿紫正好洗完澡过来，诗诗叫我跟她们一起吃，我觉得一个大男人不能什么都听女人的，我是个有尊严的人，不过也不知道是不是没吃饭没力气的缘故，我刚准备走，腿一软，就坐了下来。

　　吃饭的过程中不是我在说话就是阿紫在说话，诗诗偶尔应一声，果然很女神，这么文静，更加喜欢了。不过因为这样我也就比较紧张，一直到吃完饭也不太清楚自己讲了什么。诗诗说她要去洗澡，我张着嘴哦了一声，终于安静了下来。

　　看着诗诗出去，我回味了一会儿，才后知后觉的把嘴合上。

　　阿紫背对着我靠在门上，大概是觉得太热了，站在门口直扇风。

　　我一直说阿紫的不好，其实阿紫并不像我说的那样，现在细细看来，她身材很好，前凸后翘，靠着门的姿势一个标准的S形，屁股大也是丰满，个子也挺高的，比我矮不了多少。我个子虽说在男人中不高，但是一个女人一米七就挺高的了。

　　这么说起来，诗诗个头估计跟我差不多，也这么高。没注意有没有穿高跟鞋。

　　阿紫估计是感应到我的视线，转过身，抱着手臂靠在门上，胸前挤出的沟很深，好整以暇的看着我。

　　她五官不差，有棱有角的，大眼睛挺鼻梁，就是嘴大了点，也不是特别大，就只是大了一点，我还是比较喜欢小巧点的，樱桃小口一点点，诗诗那样。

　　哪儿都不差，好看也挺好看的，就是说不上来哪里不对劲，我第一眼看上去就觉得像张男人的脸，呵呵，看来我离瞎不远了，那么深的沟。

　　她用一根手指绕着自己的一缕头发向我缓步走来，刚开口说了几个字，语速很慢，尾音拖得很长，我赶忙打断她，“吃饱了就特别困，我明天还要上班，先去睡了啊你们也早点睡吧拜。”她一定是想勾引我，一定。

　　饱暖思淫欲啊，施主自重。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

　　我躺在床上，翻来覆去，摸出烟盒看看剩下的两根烟，闻了闻再放回去，隔壁在看电视剧，剧情跌宕起伏，我的心情很浮躁，没有的你不会想，一旦有了你才知道诱惑有多大，诗诗去洗澡了，不知道现在有没有洗好，应该不会这么快吧，不过现在夏天，应该要不了那么长时间，阿紫洗的那么快，她洗那么快干嘛，我还没来得及和诗诗再多独处会儿。诗诗洗完澡会是什么样，肯定还要好看，阿紫出来头发是湿的，她应该也会洗头发，会穿什么呢，睡衣？背心？

　　我又翻了个身，啊……心好痒……我把T恤领口向下扯了扯，抓抓心口的位置，还是好痒。我突然想起来一件事，我不痒才怪，我今天还没洗澡！

　　枕头旁边突然嗡了一声，把我吓得一愣，摸过去一看，来短信了，果不其然，10086，呵呵，不足二十元，我他妈都没饭吃了还交话费，给条活路行不行。

　　被这么一闹我彻底躺不住了，我出门在院子里随便逛逛，逛着逛着就到了厕所，那里面亮着灯，不知道是不是诗诗。

　　我转过头看月亮，月亮很大，有云，月亮周围的云都被照出了形状，和白天的时候很不一样，像被雕刻出来的石头，我看着入了神。真是，月亮有什么好看的，云有什么好看的。

　　身后突然有声音，“在看什么呢？”

　　我猛一回头，心都要碎了，被美碎的。就像是这时候全世界的月光都照进这一个小小的院子里，诗诗站在我对面，周围都是暗的，只有她在发光。

　　我想还好她出来的时候我在看月亮，要不然她一出来看我直勾勾的盯着厕所看肯定以为我是个变态，而且我还能给她看一看我孤寂落寞的背影，我的背影也挺迷人的。应该吧。

　　“没看什么，有点热，出来透透气。”我下意识向前走了一步，她穿了一条长裙，她没穿bra，我这样已经可以看到她薄薄的胸……啊，我女神不仅没屁股，还没胸。我鼻子有点痒痒热热的，我抬手揉了揉。

　　大概她察觉到了我的目光，用头发盖在前面，向后退了一步，表情看不出有没有生气。我好后悔，不该图一时爽，其实我只是不小心，视线着落点正好是她的胸。

　　我点点脚尖，看看没什么好看的天，抓了抓脖子，哎，不知道该说什么，好安静。

　　“咳……哎你洗发露什么牌子的？挺好闻的。”我说出这句话的时候已经想死一万次了。

　　诗诗摸摸她的头发，她的头发很亮，但是很干，奇怪，她竟然没洗头发，不应该啊，女人不是一般都很爱干净？阿紫都洗头发，而且现在天气这么热，我一天下来头发都要馊了。我这考虑的都什么啊，怪不得到现在还单身，活该啊活该。

　　她好像也挺尴尬，“呃……阿紫买的，不太清楚。”

　　任务完成了，我是不是可以回去了。我吓得快尿了。

　　“边伯贤。”我一激灵，立正站好，到！

　　她在月光下笑得特别好看，用轻轻软软的声音说，“谢谢你。”

　　啊？谢……谢谢我？！帮找房子的事吗？其实也没什么好谢的……呵……呵呵……我半边脸都快抽搐了。

　　“为人民服务！不用谢！”我差点就报出我姓雷然后作为一个不留名的好汉给人民群众留下一个潇洒的背影了。

　　我一溜烟跑回房间，关上门，心砰砰直跳，室内很热，我不停的流汗，但现在的我一点都不觉得，我什么都感觉不到了。

　　我躺上床还晕晕乎乎的，后来快要睡着之前我才突然想起来，妈的，又忘了洗澡了。

　　一天一夜没洗澡的我第二天早上起来，不仅很丑，而且很臭，我不知道现在的我是什么样子的，但肯定不会用到什么好的形容词，我就以这样的形象和诗诗goodmorning了。

　　诗诗在喝豆浆，她和豆浆好配。

　　“早。”她抿着吸管朝我点头，眼角弯弯的。

　　“早。”我也点点头，低着头扶了扶眼镜，我这个样子她少看一点是一点。

　　“一起吃早饭吧。”

　　“不了不了。”我连忙挥手，我是小白脸吗，老吃女人的。不过我这样的也够不上小白脸的标准吧。

　　我朝厕所走去，因为我不确定她是不是还在看我，我的腰比以往挺得都直，累死我了，进了厕所我以为终于能放松了，一声尖叫吓得我魂飞魄散。

　　“操你妈！你他妈有病啊！滚出去！”阿紫提着裙子坐在坐便器上，一张嘴涂成血盆大口，向我咆哮。怪不得刚才没看到她。

　　一大早就操我妈，我妈跟你有仇吗。

　　“你上厕所不关门谁有病啊？”凭什么总是我被你骂，我不服气。

　　“你有病！！！”特别理直气壮。

　　我站在外面被太阳晒，过一会儿听到抽水声，阿紫出来的时候一步一步跺得很用力，经过我还侧眼斜我，“变态，色情狂，神经病。”

　　我招你惹你了，我又不是故意的，我什么都没看见，我对你也没想法。

　　唯女子与小人难养也，算了，不跟她们一般见识不对，不包括诗诗。

　　这里没有淋浴，洗澡要打水，我没打水，也没烧，就直接用冷水洗了把，反正也不冷。

　　回到房间的时候，诗诗正好从我房里出来，就这么恰巧撞见，窥探我隐私没什么，因为我根本就没什么隐私，不过女孩子做这样的事被别人发现还是挺尴尬的，尤其我俩认识才第二天，我想装不知道都不行。

　　诗诗之前手上拿着的豆浆杯子没有了，可能是喝完了。

　　“刚才阿紫骂你了吧，那个……她的话你不用在意，对不起啊。”是吧，果然阿紫那个大嗓门，隔那么远都听到了。

　　“没什么。”我摸摸眼镜，“没什么。”

　　“那我……就不打扰你了。”

　　“嗯。”有没有打不打扰的，反正我也没事做，都是客气话，不过我也没必要说，不同世界的人，我怎么敢想。

　　我坐在床上，抹了把脸，外面阳光很好，刺得我眼睛想流泪。近视眼就是这点不好，越来越受不得刺激。

　　我把眼镜拿下来揉了揉眼睛，突然看到地下有一个纸团，就在我脚边，纸团没什么罕见的，垃圾在我房里不稀奇，只是……红红的……有点像……

　　我把眼镜戴起来，更像了！我一把捡起来，妈呀真是毛爷爷！还是两张！发了这是！

　　我拿着钱一边用钱给自己扇风一边就想了，竟然还有漏网之鱼，我什么时候掉地上的，昨天早上出去的时候？晚上怎么没看到？真是奇了怪了……不过总的来说还是好的，开心。

　　我这时候去就不是吃早饭了，我饿的要死，吃的很多，还买了烟和酒，顿时感觉自己是全天下最幸福的人。

　　我回到房里坐在床上，口袋里手机又嗡了一声，我现在带着它纯属当表用，我一看，又是10086，不足十元，妈的不过一夜，我用你干什么了，不充钱，就不。

　　我开了瓶啤酒喝着，就看到诗诗踱步到我门口，我向她招招手，她就进来了。

　　“刚才出去了？”她的脸红扑扑的，不知道是不是热的。

　　“嗯，发现又有钱了，哈哈。”我完全不能控制我的脸部肌肉，此时的我应该笑得很像王宝强。

　　诗诗点点头，看起来似乎也挺开心的。真是个好人，会替我开心，真好。

　　她环视了下我的房间，笑容渐渐淡下来，支支吾吾的说：“你……还买酒了啊……”

　　我踢踢旁边的空酒瓶，一个酒瓶没站稳，咕噜噜的滚到一边，“啊，习惯了。”

　　我猜测不出她的意思，大概很多女孩子不喜欢喝酒的男人吧，尤其我喝的还不少，她要是知道我还抽烟会不会讨厌我。

　　想到这，我把床头的烟盒悄悄放进口袋里，手上的酒瓶也放下了，真不想让她了解这样的我。

　　其实……我也不是一直都是这样的，要是……要是我能在我还干净的时候遇见她就好了。在我的学生时代，虽说我不是什么好学生，但也是一个有理想有追求的五四好青年，上学的时候想着等我工作了要怎么样，工作了才知道原来学生时代才是最令我怀念的。

　　怀念屁啊，还不是混得不好，说来说去还是怪自己，loser is loser，妈蛋。

　　我绞着手指，像个小媳妇，“你，你有事吗？”

　　我想把我整个房间都遮住不让她看，更想找个地方躲起来。她站在我的房间里我都怕脏了她的脚。

　　“哦……嗯，我和阿紫好无聊，你有没有时间，来和我们一起打牌吧。”

　　有时间！我什么都没有！时间可有的是！

　　我看不到我自己是什么样子的，但我觉得我当时就像是绕着一朵鲜花转的苍蝇，狗腿至极。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

　　我们玩小猫钓鱼玩到了黄昏，一个男人和两个女人可以有很多种玩法，并且玩的不亦乐乎。也确实不亦乐乎了，要是想玩的话，小猫钓鱼可以打到天荒地老。

　　我们是关起门来玩的，其他房客路过的时候总会瞄一两眼，我经常看到有男人或女人鬼鬼祟祟的眼神，就连小孩也有，趴在窗台上，眼睛瞪得铜铃大，可以看好久，我并不知道他们在看些什么。

　　天太热了，就没关窗。其实也没必要关门，是我顺手带上的，不知道出于什么心理，大概是觉得我也是有能力可以和两个年轻貌美的女人共处一室的。男人总是有很多无理又无聊的原则，纵然同样身为男人，还是个不成功——这样说就很暧昧了，实际上可以称得上失败——的男人，我深知我的举动无理又无聊，我却还是做了。

　　天快黑了，肚子也饿了，我忍了一下午没抽烟没喝酒，这时候就特别想吃饭，也不确定是不是真的饿，可能只是烟瘾酒瘾都需要找个出口宣泄，但是我现在既不能抽烟更不能喝酒，就只能吃饭了。我真是个饭桶。

　　本来我想自告奋勇出去买饭，阿紫说想出去吃，诗诗没说话，我抬起头，看着她们两个人默默的对望，说对望可能不太准确，两个人的脸色都有点讳莫如深，更像在对峙，我不知道怎么突然气氛就变了，我很不喜欢这种感觉。

　　“你想吃什么，买回来吃也是一样的嘛，呵呵。”我小心提议，不过似乎作用不大，我还傻笑了两声，气氛好像更不对了。

　　诗诗先把头转了过去，低着头收牌，我也没闲着，帮她一起收，不多的牌被我一张一张拾起来，我可以忽略掉阿紫，和诗诗不太好的脸色，我看着她细白的手指，她好像涂了指甲油，手指动的时候有一点反光，但看不清是什么颜色，可能是粉色。我好想谁都不要说话，牌再多一点，诗诗的动作再慢一点，窗外的太阳慢一点，再落下去。

　　阿紫说：“547，你这样到底要……”她后面的话我没听清，因为诗诗把她的嘴捂住了。

　　诗诗原本收好的牌落了一地，她们两个人是坐在床上的，这时候牌也洒的床上到处都是，也落了一些在她们身上，她们出了汗，牌就粘在她们裸露的皮肤上，尤其是诗诗，她穿的一直是长裙，但这时候她倒在床上捂着阿紫的嘴，就露了一截小腿出来，好几张牌都粘在了她的腿上。

　　她的腿也很白，和她的人一样，小腿很长，脚踝很细，脚很瘦，可以看到淡紫色的青筋，我比了比，脚挺大的，都快跟我差不多了。不过我依然不介意，我的女神，就算她没有屁股没有胸，脚比我还要大，她仍旧是我的女神。只要她这张脸，没办法，实在是我喜欢的style。

　　诗诗很生气的样子，捂着阿紫的手很用力，阿紫脸上的肉都被挤了出来，看起来很怪，诗诗柳眉倒竖，却依然很美。阿紫看起来很不舒服，但我却一点都不同情阿紫。

　　“你不是答应过我的吗！”诗诗压着嗓子说，声音有点低沉，和她以往的声音很不一样，我差点以为是窗外有人在说话。

　　阿紫也很有劲，被压着还能掰开诗诗的手，看不出来嘛，果然屁股和胸里藏着女人的灵魂啊。

　　“我受不了了！要一直这样躲下去吗！”

　　我听不懂她们在说什么，躲什么，躲猫猫吗，你们倒是说些我听得懂的话啊，女生之间的暗语这么难懂吗。

　　我想了想造成这种局面的原因，阿紫说了句话，然后诗诗就翻身按住了她并捂住了她的嘴，还掀起了裙子，露出一小截细长的腿，收起来的牌也白收了。我用我机智的大脑思考了下，应该是那句话的问题。

　　问题所在范围已经缩小到只有一句话，我回想了下那句话，547，三个数字，后面什么来着我就记不太清了，她好像没说完，那么她到底要说什么呢。

　　我想了想我唯一确定的信息，547，这是什么暗语吗，有什么我不能听的，难道是银行账户密码？就算她们是携款潜逃的二奶三奶的，我也没有她们账户啊。再说银行密码也得是六位啊，547是前三位还是后三位，其他三位怎么搞，靠猜吗，排列组合？

　　这么扯，一定不是547，问题肯定出在其他地方，阿紫后来没说出的话，肯定是这个！

　　那她想说什么呢……嗯……真是猜不到。

　　猜不到的事就不要去猜了，我低下头继续收牌，但是收不齐，还有几张牌仍然粘在诗诗的腿上，我总不能以“我要收牌所以我摸到你的腿也不是故意的”这种理由妄图染指那片领域，倒退个几十年，我这种行为是会被判流氓罪进监狱的。

　　不过我也不是为了怕蹲监狱所以不敢摸，恰当地说，是我不要摸，我正直的人格和美好的品质决定了我是这样的人。

　　我摸摸脸，嗯，脸没红，不烫。

　　阿紫没继续说话，诗诗也没说话，她们一直没动静，我一直没抬头，等到我再抬头的时候，我看到诗诗坐了起来，她本来是低着头的，这时候抬起头看了我一眼，她的那种眼神很难形容，眼圈有些红，不像第一次见我的时候是笑着的，也不像月光下是温柔恬静的，她的唇是闭着的，上下齿应该是分开的，这样看起来，她的脸更加的瘦削，像要哭的样子，我看了很难受。

　　我又低下了头，整理我手中凑不齐一套的牌。我觉得我不该低下头，直觉像是做错了什么事，可我做错了什么呢，我根本什么都没做啊。可我再没有勇气抬起头，仿佛我的头有千斤重，我放任我的脖子弯得弧度更大，我感觉到我好像都挤出了双下巴，我这么瘦的人都能有双下巴，这时候我也不再在乎诗诗会不会看见，也不在乎我在她心中的形象是否会因此减分。

　　诗诗出去了，她站起来的时候我听到牌掉下来漱漱的声音。她走后，我连忙把掉下来的几张牌塞到牌盒里，差不多了，应该没有少的牌了。

　　我把牌的盖子盖好，双手拿着把牌放在桌上，就像还是一副新的牌一样。我正准备要走，这时候，阿紫却说话了。

　　“别急着走啊，坐下来聊聊。”

　　我没回头，脚下不停，“打了一天牌了，我还有好多事要做，等有时间再……”

　　“她找你就有时间，我找你就没时间。”她说的是肯定句，不是疑问句。

　　被这么说有点难堪，我不得已止步，转身，阿紫就着被诗诗推到的姿势半躺在床上，一只手撑着整个身子，长发散下来盖住了一个肩膀，另一个肩膀就完全露了出来。

　　她不像诗诗，穿得很暴露，不过现在这种天气也是情有可原。不过她的裙子真的很短，还是以这样的姿势，上衣是件吊带，细吊带遮不住内衣黑色的吊带，我眼睛都不知道要往哪里放。

　　“你喜欢她？”她的声音含着笑，嘲笑的笑。

　　我知道啊，我配不上她。但我还是很不高兴。我没有奢想什么，我什么都不敢想。

　　我没摇头，也没点头，我像个被老师提问却答不出来的学生，傻傻的站在课堂上，受尽同学的嘲笑。

　　有穿堂风吹过来，有点凉爽，可我一点也不爽。

　　我闭上眼睛，突然听到有人大声叫我的名字，吓了我一跳。我睁开眼睛，更怕了，因为那种声音我永远都记得，那是我初中语文老师的声音，我好几次都是这么被老师拎起来，然后一个字也不说的，站了半节课。

　　我摇摇头，头晕目眩，我向上看，有一个个五彩斑斓的光晕重叠在空中，我重又闭上眼。

　　“你跟她在一起，不会有好下场的。”这句话多恶毒啊，怎么会有人知道谁和谁的下场呢，我连自己的下场都猜不到。

　　我反应了好久才发现刚才那句话是阿紫说的，我张开眼看她，她已经坐起来了，一双腿挂在床边，很直很细，只是小腿肌肉有点发达。

　　我没表达我的情绪，没有赞成，也没有反对，因为我现在头昏脑涨，已经没有多余的精力去思考这么复杂的事了。而且我现在很不舒服，脾气都变得大了起来，我要怎么样要你管，没好下场？老子死了你来收尸？

　　我摇摇晃晃的走出她们的房间。

　　再说了，我跟她在一起……我会跟她在一起吗，这个前提不成立啊。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

　　我不知道该往哪个方向走，事实上我现在也不太能控制我的身体，我像个游魂一样乱荡，我突然看到前面地上有张牌，还有一张没有收进去吗？

　　我已经是个loser了，不能在收牌这种小事上都失败，我走上前把牌捡了起来，我起身的时候突然对上一双眼。

　　失去的三魂七魄这才归位，我看到我已经站在了厕所门口，诗诗在里面，但是这个诗诗是个短发，进去之前的诗诗却是长发。我又看到了洗手台边有一个毛茸茸的东西，颜色大概是深棕色，就是大街上很多女孩子都会染的颜色，诗诗的头发——她之前的头发，她现在的短发是黑色的——也差不多是这种颜色，我终于知道那是个什么东西，哦，原来是这样。

　　那时候我没有考虑过诗诗为什么不关门，可能是她忘了，也可能是她和我一样失魂落魄，完全想不到这种细节了。

　　诗诗先是很惊讶，很慌乱，可她大概是想不到怎样掩盖干脆就不动了，然后她看着我就微微的笑了，她朝我招手。

　　我向前走了两步，我发觉我的腿很僵硬，就这两步走得差点跪下去。

　　我说：“你在这啊。”还以为她生气了会跑出去让我们都找不到，和电视上演得不太一样嘛。

　　她点点头，抓了下一旁的假发，“不想再戴了。”我偷看她的表情，很严肃，说话有气无力的。

　　“天这么热，戴假发是挺难受的，实在不想戴就不要戴了，你短发也很好看，我也喜欢你短发的样子。”这么讨厌戴假发的话，为什么还要戴，我想让她轻松一点。

　　诗诗却很吃惊的样子，张了张嘴，喉咙里有被哽住的音，却不说话。

　　“你这样很好看的，真的，你以后就别戴这个了。”我把假发拿得更远。

　　“真……真的吗？”她很激动的样子，气息都不稳了，还朝我连续走了两步。太近了，我都能感受到她身上冒出的热度，天本来就热，这下我身上汗直冒，我摸了把脸，后退了两步。

　　我连视线都不敢往她身上放，她本来的头发很长——应该要说是假发了——现在没了头发的遮盖，竟然会感觉比阿紫还要暴露，她那张惹人心乱的脸彻底露了出来，她身上那条裙子是白色的，不知道透不透，但现在在外面残余阳光的照耀下，像是透过衣服就能直接看到她裸露的肌肤。而每当我看到女性身上我认为我不应该看到的部位时，我就会想入非非，认为那是她对我有意思，可是很明显，诗诗不会对我有意思，我不能这么想，我干脆就不看她。

　　“你喜欢我这个样子吗？”她对于我这样的反应却没有生气，或是恼羞成怒，毕竟女人自认是要矜持的，她作出了一步的暗示之后，你一定要立马跨上九千九百九十九步去成全她。如果你听不懂她的言下之意，很可能就会被她恨上。而我，时常是要么自作多情了，要么……还是自作多情了。所以，诗诗这样问我，我反而手忙脚乱了。

　　我为了表示尊重，又看了她一眼，她的裙子是那样白，她的手臂、肩膀、脖子，连脚踝也是那么白，我的视线一次性上移到位，而她完全裸露出的、粗略看时平白带了些情色的脸，却比裙子还要白，阳光都没有她来得耀眼，我急忙低下头，说：“喜欢，喜欢。”

　　她又向我走了一步，“那我好看吗？”语气轻松了很多，倒像是在跟我撒娇。一有这种想法我立马就又不敢继续瞎想了。

　　“好看，好看。”我像个被上了发条的闹钟，只会咔哒咔哒的发声，还非常的规律，我想人类有时候果然是比机器还要精确的，就比如说我现在，估计我说什么，听起来大概都是差不多的，语气、语速都不会有丝毫偏差。

　　“那你怎么不看我？”

　　我怕自己的胡思乱想再发展下去，干脆就什么都不想，不让大脑做思考，直接跟随身体的本能和垂体的反应功能，但是这样显然是不行的，都说男人是下半身动物，上半身都不用了怎么不截肢呢，截了肢就只穿条裤子，或者也可以不穿裤子，就上大街，遇到了同为男人的就互相比较，遇到了女人就可能会听到尖叫，再遇到强悍一点的可能会被剪掉，所以这样是不行的。

　　但是我这时就是个下半身动物，我不带大脑思考的把脸抬了起来，这时候才发现原来诗诗比我还要高一点，诗诗撩了撩短发，我的视线跟着她的手，这么近我都能看到她用力时手背上的青筋，虽然也是一双好看的手，只是不如我原先想象时来得细腻。我注意到她涂得指甲油也不是粉红色的，而是透明的，我之前看到的粉红色是她指甲下肉本来的颜色，中间有一点白，我似乎听说过这样是不健康的象征。

　　我痴痴的看着她，心里闷闷的，下腹又有些涨，全身都不好受，我下午没喝酒，她们买了饮料，我喝了两口，也不多，这时候怎么尿急。

　　她微笑着看着我，似乎在等待我说话。

　　我支吾着开口，“你……还用厕所吗？”

　　她的眼神暗了又亮，好像开关，还是摇摇头，让了出来。

　　我可能是有病，这时候尿急，我改天要去查查肾脏功能，不过我也没钱去医院，还是不看了，反正也没性生活。

　　我尿的不多，毕竟没喝多少水，这个天水分基本都用来出汗了。

　　诗诗的假发没拿，我看向镜子，镜面上映出我的上半身，一张不健康的脸，和洗手台边假发的一角。

　　我出去的时候诗诗还在，我没想到她还会在。

　　我突然想起来晚饭的问题还没解决，“我去买晚饭吧，行吗，别生气了。”

　　诗诗侧着身，“我有生气吗。”

　　我踌躇了会儿，“那你别难过了。”

　　诗诗没应声。

　　我朝门口走，诗诗过来挽着我的手，“我和你一起去。”

　　我转头就看到她的脸，离我那么近，这时候天已经慢慢黑了下来，黄昏的时候天黑得很快，路灯也亮了起来，她挽着我的手，个头还要比我高一些，轻柔的笑着，靠着我，我喉头动了动，说：“好。”

　　她和我一起走出去，像是普通的男女朋友，外面路灯的暖光照射下来，比院子里亮，我和她两个人，像是走向一个新的世界，那个世界，有食物的香味，有流动的人群，还有不经意会踩到的路边的垃圾，脏乱而热闹，也许是我期待很久的，这个世界叫生活。

　　我的尿急好像又严重了一点。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

　　我很佩服长情的人，喜欢一个人可以喜欢很多年，甚至清心寡欲的等上几个十年，放我身上的话，说实话，十天我是可以坚持的。

　　说这个呢，不是身边有这样的人，或是看到什么等待多年有情人终成眷属的感人故事，而是，我现在突然产生了一种错觉，尽管我脑子里不负责情感的另一半机能告诉我可能确实只是一种错觉，过不了多久现在的这种想法就会被全部推翻，但是我依然这么认为，说出来很可笑，我都不想说了。

　　算了，说给自己听也不会有人知道的，我就不要脸一次了。哎，我什么时候要过脸了。

　　咳咳，还有点紧张呢。

　　我小心的用余光瞄着诗诗的侧脸，还没正眼看到又连忙收回了目光。

　　不知道是她太好看，还是我就是喜欢这一型的，我现在竟然有这么个荒唐的想法，我要和她共度一生。

　　共度一生，我只是想想都觉得好沉重，一生有多长，还共度，要是一个人死了另一个还要殉情吗。

　　我觉得我是被天上掉下来的馅饼砸中了还傻傻信以为真的那个倒霉蛋，不会有从天而降的三亿二千万的道理我懂，那怎么还会有可以和诗诗在一起的信心呢。诗诗不在我身边的话真想抽自己一巴掌，梦做得太美，醒都醒不过来。

　　我被推了一下，我转过头，诗诗睁大了眼看我，“在想什么，我叫你好多遍怎么都不理我？”

　　有吗，我怎么什么都没听到。我抹了一把口水，痴痴愣愣的听她说话。

　　不清楚是不是我的问题，诗诗这下倒不急着说话了，腼腆了笑了下，摸着一头短发，“你说这样好看，我就没戴假发，做自己……这样好吗？”

　　这么好看的人还对自己不够自信，都不能做自己，对人又有礼貌，说话也是轻声细语，一双腿好长好白好美，虽然没胸没屁股，可是她那么瘦，她好像还对阿紫动过粗，但那肯定是阿紫的错，我都不知道是什么事我就知道一定是阿紫错在先，所以现在，我的心好痛，真的，不是夸张，我的心真的好痛，好难受，我想和诗诗在一起，喜欢她，宠爱她，呵护她，让她做个骄傲的小公主，我的大小姐。

　　我把她摸头发的手拿下来，握在手心，她的手指很修长，和我的握在一起，刚刚好，说：“我不知道你到底在乎什么，也没见过你在别人面前什么样，但我希望你在我面前，可以做最真的自己。”

　　我越说越觉得像什么节目的广告词，越说越顺口，可是我又不记得在哪里听过，反正肯定不是原创，因为我自己听着都觉得恶心，要我再说一次，我一定做不到。

　　有时候你做了你想做的事别人不喜欢，但你做了你不想做的事别人反倒称赞，做人到底选择真实还是随大流这是一个很难以抉择的问题。由此可见诗诗说她以前不能做自己也是情有可原了，再完美的人都是有这方面的苦恼的。

　　所以，我说了我本不想说的话，效果却很好。

　　诗诗很感动，她抱了我，我维持着我伟岸的姿势一动不动，尽管我今天发现我竟然没诗诗高这个很令我伤心的事实，但我还是假装我自己有一米八。

　　这个时候正是吃饭的点，街上人不少，我们站在路边，一动不动，当然别人不会同样一动不动，也不会识相的绕过我们，就有很多人擦过我们的身体，甚至撞过来，仅仅只是维持着不动的姿势，就几乎花光了我全部的力气。

　　我和诗诗之间的气氛很好，我没说话，不过如果真的存在平行时空的话，我可以说话，我一定要对每一对擦过我们身体而过的那些不懂事的路人们，轻轻的拉住他们的耳朵，凑在他们的耳边，在这样一个火热的夏天用我湿热的气息，饱满的突出每一个字：

　　我操你妈。

　　这个世界真是没法管了，警察都去哪儿了，这些人不应该拉去坐牢吗。

　　诗诗的身体离开我的身体的时候，我才开始后悔，我为什么要花那么多时间浪费在骂路人这件事上，我又开始难过了，我一颗脆弱的玻璃心，I am just a boy.

　　可是诗诗竟然亲了我一下，我彻底傻了，这发展也太快了！

　　好幸福，我好想哭，我好想我妈妈。

　　诗诗有点羞涩，脸颊红扑扑的，手在我眼前挥了挥，“怎么了？”

　　我捂着嘴，从手缝里憋出几个音，“难以置信……”

　　她笑了下，“有什么难以置信的。”

　　“你……你怎么会喜欢我这种人呢……”而且我俩认识才几天，诗诗怎么能这么随便。我就是喜欢诗诗这么随便。随便的逛街，随便的租房，找一个随便的我，随便的在一起，随便的结婚。结婚？我还没钱结婚呢！

　　“我怎么就不会喜欢你了。”

　　“我……我是个loser……”我越说头越低。

　　“啊？你是什么？鸬鹚？露丝？你英文名吗……”

　　我抬起头，看着诗诗，突然发现她也挺蠢的，又蠢得可爱，这一点倒是和我挺配，我有点开心，我也有配得上她的一点了。

　　我点点头，“嗯，我英文名。”

　　诗诗眨眨眼，半天之后嗯了声。我好喜欢她。

　　“我们先去吃个饭吧。”她提议。

　　“好。”我又想起来，“阿紫呢？”

　　“我们吃完了再给她带回去。”

　　“行。”

　　逛了下，定下吃烤串，但是还没吃到嘴，诗诗就迫不及待的拉着我要走了。

　　我觉得很奇怪，旁边都是人，走也走不快，我向身后看，又看到了当初因为一个苹果追杀我的人。

　　这年头为个苹果还设个这么大的局？！

　　一眼就看到那个为了一个苹果追杀我的人不是因为我记性好，记住了他长什么样，一般来说长得不是特别好看或是特别丑的我都记不住，我当时压根就没看清他的脸，认出他主要是他的着装，黑西装，黑墨镜，想低调一下都不行。我真是不懂了，就算是暗杀起码得换个便服吧，一看就跟黑社会上的似的，街上很多人，但那个人周围却不是很挤。

　　我拉住诗诗，“我们今天就在这吃，别怕，追上来大不了我把苹果的钱补给他就是了。”

　　诗诗没被我拉住，想不到还有点劲儿，“苹果？”

　　我拍拍她的手，“你别怕，我能解决，相信我。”

　　诗诗突然拉着我跑了起来，虽然之前我们就在跑，但是还不是很急，周围又有很多人，行进速度很慢，但这时真的是跑。说来也奇怪，等你真的跑起来的时候，挡着的人反倒没有那么多了。

　　“别跑啊你，就这么点事我都办不好我边伯贤不是一无是处吗。”我说完就觉得这话说的不对，还真说不准。

　　我一直在安慰她，但是在她听起来可能觉得我一直在叨逼叨。

　　我回头看了一眼，立马就闭上了嘴。

　　那黑衣小哥气势汹汹的，也跑了起来。这架势不像是来要钱的啊，要命吧！跑起来！

　　我两条腿立马就提高了频率，远看估计都看不清我的动作，刷刷的。

　　怎么说呢，过程比较惊险，结局还是好的，可能是我心态比较好，只是有点喘，诗诗整张脸一会儿红一会儿白，红是跑的，白应该是吓得，看起来很累，走起路来脚步都是漂浮的。

　　“都是我的错。”我当初不是嘴馋吃了一个苹果——再次强调，我付了钱，尽管是一部分——诗诗现在就用不着跟我一起亡命天涯了。

　　诗诗停了下来，转过身，喘着跟我说：“怎么是你的错？”

　　我过去抓住她的手，紧握在手中，郑重道：“我以后，会学好的。”

　　诗诗笑了，她用另一只手摸了摸我的脸。

　　我和她一起慢慢往家走。晚饭没吃到，还跑得这么剧烈，好饿。

　　什么时候才能不用为三餐而愁。

　　我脚崴了下，脸朝地栽下去，虽然诗诗拉着我，但是她没拉住我，自己也差点跌倒。

　　我爬起来，看过去，原来是个小石子。真倒霉。

　　我拉着诗诗继续走，诗诗却看着我没动。

　　一阵微风吹来，我觉得脸上凉凉的，痒痒的。

　　我挠了挠额头，手再拿下来就变成红的了。流血了。

　　伤口不大也不深，就是见了红。用几个创可贴就ok了。

　　我躺在自己的床上，摸着头上的伤，痒多过疼，真他么难受。突然想起阿紫说过的一句话，我和诗诗在一起没有好下场。

　　也只是想起而已，因为我还没来得及细想，就睡着了。没办法，太他妈累，又太他妈困了。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

　　我眼前慢慢亮了起来，难道天亮了？我睁开眼睛，一个小孩坐在我面前，他坐的是张课桌，我房间里哪来的小孩，哪来的课桌？

　　他趴在那，像在很认真的写作业，宽大的校服罩在他身上，显得他整个人更小了。

　　他一直在写，我看了很久，觉得好无聊，可是又好累，根本不想起来，干脆就躺着吧。

　　好好学习有什么用，屎再努力也还是屎。

　　后来他终于把笔扔掉，跑了。这才对嘛。出去玩玩，外面的世界多精彩。

　　我房间里突然又多出了一个小孩，比他高点，站在他面前。

　　矮个说：“我再努力也和其他人没什么不同！我不想再过这种平庸的日子了！”

　　多不懂事才会说出这种话，和其他人没有不同哪里不好了，缺胳膊断腿的就好了？

　　高个这人还不错，不像我这么没耐心，低下头，摸着矮个的头说，高个说了啥？听不清。

　　我转过头，突然看见诗诗坐在我旁边，她笑着摸着我的头，说：“你是不一样的。因为有我喜欢你，所以你和他们都不一样。”

　　然后我就醒了，被吓得。

　　可是我睁开眼，却还是诗诗，这让我突然分不清梦境和现实。

　　诗诗凑在我脸前看了看，没等我起身，就压了下来。

　　我牙还没刷！

　　我挡开她，坐起身，抬头看她。

　　“有什么事吗？”

　　她今天穿了条墨绿的长裙，美瞎我。白色的皮肤和深色的衣物，还有她墨色的短发，在我这个狭小而又晦暗的房间里，像一幅古老的油画。

　　她直接就亲了过来，我一直让，她又一直逼，我们俩就一起倒在了床上，她压在我身上，她的气息很重，当然我也是，我们的距离靠的很近，喘息很重，气息像是在空中彼此交融，平白无故的就模拟了一场似乎即将到来的性爱。

　　突然她抓着我的手，向她的下体送去，我很爽，爽的手都发抖了，但我还是克制住了，我把手抽了出来。

　　她很无措，先前的热度统统消散了，气息还是很重，只是听起来有点像要哭的感觉。

　　我抱着她坐起身，她还挺重的，我抱得并不容易，应该说很吃力，尤其是我本来也是躺着的。

　　“我去刷牙洗脸。”说说看，我他妈是不是有病。

　　我走到门口，转过身看，诗诗还坐在那儿，我说：“我很喜欢你。”说完继续往外走。

　　身后的声音歇斯底里，“那你为什么……”之后又陡然降了下去，我没回头，似乎是在抽泣。

　　“我想和你在一起，并不局限于这种关系。”

　　这种关系说到底是什么关系我也说不清，就算打上一炮又怎么样，那叫激情，就算不在一起又怎么样，那叫潇洒。而且人家好像也没说要和我发生什么。

　　我到中午都没再见到她，准备出去吃中饭的时候想看看她们要不要带，她们已经穿戴整齐站在门口了。诗诗把她的长发又戴起来了，她那样很漂亮，但我心底有点失落，说不上来为什么。

　　“你们今天……出去吃？”

　　还是有点尴尬，早上我那样是挺混蛋的，之后我就后悔了，不过现在又挺庆幸的，走之前打一炮这种结局实在太悲凉，宁愿像这样，干干净净的。

　　阿紫说：“吃？吃屎啊。”

　　我摇摇头，一点都不文雅。凭她的智商她也就只能吃吃这些。

　　诗诗明显比我大度，现在她就和什么都没发生过一样。

　　“我们要走了。”

　　“走？”

　　她点头，微微的笑。

　　我也假装很cool的样子，假假的，呵呵。

　　Cool是我装出来的，所以我不自觉就抖了起来，有经验的人应该都知道，不在意的时候人的姿态很随意，肩是塌着的，脚是外八的，如果是像我这样还戴眼镜的，脸会微微抬一点——因为鼻子不够挺眼镜老是往下滑嘛——看起来还会有点屌屌的，重心会集中在一条腿上，另一条腿时不时的动两下，裤子长一点宽松一点就会很像路边的小混混，不过我戴着眼镜，尽职的混混是不会戴眼镜的。但是要是想要刻意装作不在意，身体该放松的部位不放松，不该放松的放出去就收不回来，我的一条腿已经不是时不时的动两下了，我现在的状态有点像羊癫疯，我很想跑掉，但是诗诗的态度太cool，而且她都要走了，想到这点，我突然就释然了。

　　落魄的富家小姐邂逅穷书生，但是世上穷书生太多了，可能后面还有比我更穷的也说不定，我应该放正心态，她不选择我也可能只是因为我还不够穷到足以让老天爷可怜我的地步。

　　她要走了，她还是要回到属于她的世界的。

　　现在我心里什么不满失落都没了，我想作为她一个纯洁的朋友，祝她……算了，她一切都会好的。

　　我们没有寒暄什么，也确实没什么能说的。

　　临走的时候她特意跟我说，“伯贤，不要这么消沉，你想做的，你就去做，一定会成功的。”

　　成功，这种词我连听都不敢听，奢侈。

　　我耸肩，“I’m a loser.”希望我发音发对了。

　　应该是发对了，因为她听懂了，她说：“你不一样。”

　　我不置可否，不一样的loser不还是loser，到底有什么区别，小学的语文老师附近有吗，出来给我解释解释。

　　她也没再多说什么，毕竟也不能在门口吵起来吧，人家都要走了，走还是走得清静一点的好。

　　阿紫在外面催她，她出门了。看起来这俩女人一点都不像是昨天才撕过逼的样子。

　　她朝我挥挥手，我本来想装得屌一点，似乎现在的女孩子都喜欢这样的style，但是她的笑容那样真诚，我舍不得用这样的最后一面和她告别，我匆忙的把手从裤子口袋里抽出来也挥了挥，从一个装逼的状态突然转变是很难堪的事，比不装逼还要难堪，我想可以的话，以后这种滋味可以不要再尝到。但是我向她招手的时候她已经回了头，我不能确定她到底有没有看到。我的手，是机会放在手里都会漏掉的手。

　　诗诗穿的是有一点跟的坡跟鞋，踩在地上会发出很清脆的声音，她走路的姿态很好看，背很直，小腿也很直，从背影就能看出一定是个很漂亮的人。现在，这个在我身边短暂停留过两天的很漂亮的人要去到其他地方，给其他人看她漂亮的脸，赐予其他人接触她的机会，让别人也尝尝和我一样的感受。我觉得，可能我做了一件好事。

　　她渐渐走得远了，我没做出在门口注视着她的背影直到她的背影消失不见这种事，毕竟看她直到她的背影消失不见需要的时间太长了，我租的这间房子在路边，路是一条很直的路，路口离这里大概有一千米，我要是站在门口一直看着她，旁边的人可能觉得我有病或者是个变态，这时如果有人要从门口进或是出来，会打扰到我刻意营造出的分离时分痴痴凝视的气氛，所做的一切功课就白费了，而且会很尴尬，接下来不知道是该进屋还是继续站在门口看，所以我在还能看得到诗诗的背影的时候很干脆的选择进屋。

　　我步子很重，眼睛有点热热的，应该不是要哭了，这怎么能是哭的场合呢，但是心里很开心。

　　我松了一大口气，差点忘了吸气。

　　走了好，终于走了，她终于回到她原本的世界了。

　　是不是觉得这就是我和她最后一次见面了，当然不是，要是的话我还会这么问吗。不过在再次见到她之前，我先见到的是阿紫。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

　　我见到阿紫的时候，她还是穿得一如既往的暴露，还花了浓妆，眼睛很黑，嘴唇很红，像个鬼一样，但在其他站街的女人中间看来，她就顺眼多了。

　　她在站街，我开始并没有反应过来，走到她面前，还问她，“你在这里干什么？”

　　她很早就看到我了，眼神直勾勾的，抱着手臂看着我，就笃定了我一定会过去一样。确实，我也过去了。

　　她看我走到面前，抱着的手臂放了下来，说：“工作啊。”还撩了下长发，顿时那种香水掺杂着各种化妆品的味道更浓了，我并不享受这种“女人香”，但是有人能同时抱几个这样的女人在怀，我想，也许是我就是没有享受这种生活的资质吧，所以活该命苦。

　　我并不常来这种地方，今晚我喝了点酒，又不太识路，就走错了，反正也不急，没有人等着我回家，无牵无挂的，多好。

　　对了，忘了说，我找到工作了，打扫卫生，虽然拿得少点，活脏点，但是对于这时候的我来说，如果有人愿意买我身的话，像阿紫这样，说不定我也是会同意的。前提是有人愿意买的话。

　　阿紫穿着细高跟，这下就变成我得抬着头看她了，我很不爽，我还喝了点酒，胆子有点大，我说：“蹲下跟我说话。”

　　后来她确实蹲下了。

　　我和她在一个昏暗狭小的房间里，我坐在床上，她蹲在我腿间，她的口舌滚烫，我心里是极度抗拒的，尽管我没有和诗诗搞在一起，但这也不能表明我就要和诗诗身边的女人搞在一起，这实在不能证明我是个坐怀不乱的好男人。

　　我不知道怎么回事就到了这一步，我拼命把我的记忆往回倒，但阿紫总是在不停的吸，我完全无法分神用头脑思考问题，这时我的上半身都是残废的，我仿佛看到一个个没有上半身的裤子在街上走，有的拉了拉链，有的没拉，生殖器露在外面，有的垂着，有的竖着，这幅景象很不美观。我很痛苦，却又无法自抑的快乐。

　　按道理说，我现在是很难勃起的，我很累，又喝了点酒，勃起对我来说也是一种负担，我也尝试过跟我的小弟弟对话。

　　我说，别勃起啊。

　　他说，就要。

　　我说，你还挺有精神的嘛。

　　他说，多亏了你。

　　我说，那你现在怎么在这呢，你怎么不再去找几份工作呢，也许过得就会比现在好点了。

　　他没再说话，只是变得更粗更长，前端渗出白色的液体，和我平时见到他的样子不太一样。

　　我躺在床上喘息，床上应该很脏，但我已经顾不上这些了，也许跟我的床比也不会脏到哪里去。

　　阿紫顺理成章的爬到我身上，我是不情愿的，但已经到了这一步，说什么都太迟了。我抱着她的腰，她的腰没有我想象中的细，也没有我想象中的软，但那都无所谓。

　　在我向下摸的时候忽然像被烫了手，我还不是很确定被什么烫到了，但那种感觉让我下意识的不舒服，似乎有什么不好的事发生了，但这件不好的事是什么，我现在半醉的脑子还没能想起来。

　　我停下了动作，坐起来，看着阿紫。

　　我的酒已经有点醒了。

　　这是阿紫，她暴露的装扮更加暴露，和没穿差不了多少了，她画得很黑的眼睛，和血红的唇，都和诗诗有很大差别。

　　她也是坐着的，双腿大开，灯光昏暗，但我依然能清楚的看到她高耸的胯下。

　　我没说话。

　　容我再想想。

　　也不一定呢，可能就是有人喜欢随时在裤裆里放一根胡萝卜呢。或是黄瓜丝瓜之类的。

　　阿紫的兴致应该被我毁得一塌糊涂，她摸摸嘴唇，把滑下的吊带穿回去。

　　我开口，“呃……”

　　我还没想好要说什么，只是觉得这时候再不说点什么有些说不过去。

　　阿紫劈口来句，“不做就算了。”

　　搞得像是我对不起她，情势有点怪异，我不能让事态这么发展下去。

　　我伸手去抓阿紫的手臂，被她打开了。

　　这么不给我面子，真的生气了？

　　我手忙脚乱的穿裤子，追她到外面，她挣开我的手，“都愿意被你看了还要怎么样！”她虽然在对我吼，但声音是压着的，她的语气真的很不好，不太像我以前接触到的阿紫，有些委屈有些可怜，说的话也不太对，这话是她阿紫说的吗，她少女起来我真的不习惯，太恐怖了。因为一旦以前在你面前不是个少女的女人突然在你面前少女起来，有很大的概率表明你们之间就要产生一段莫名其妙的罗曼史。这是我不想看到的发展。

　　还好，她停了下来，不再跑，起码我可以好好跟她说话。

　　她低着头，但她本来就跟我差不多高，这时候踩着高跟鞋，我也依然可以看到她的脸，她皱着眉，鼻子缩着，嘴撅着，长发盖住她大半的脸颊，我听到她小声说，“人家是女孩子啊。”

　　我突然不知道该说什么，我想抱抱她，可才从床上下来，抱这种行为似乎不太合适。我只是拍了拍她的肩，她甩开了我的手，就哭了。

　　她是先哭再甩开我的手的，但也没哭多久，落了几颗黄豆大的泪，擦了擦脸，就一边款步朝前走，一边整理包臀的紧身裙。

　　也是蛮cool的girl。

　　她看我落下了，回过头朝我喊，“愣着干嘛？等人八抬大轿抬你啊！”

　　我急忙跟上，全身舒爽，这才是阿紫。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

　　阿紫不是有那种喜欢随时随地都在裤裆里塞胡萝卜香蕉黄瓜丝瓜苦瓜怪癖的人，她，不，我在想该说她，还是他，不过阿紫说她是个女孩子，就姑且称作她吧。

　　阿紫是个男孩子，但是她不喜欢自己是个男孩，她大学毕业之后，开始整容，注射雌激素，她丰满的胸和挺翘的屁股都是整的，脸上也有。但没有做变性手术。只是这样就花了她很多的钱了。

　　为此她换了很多工作，到不同的城市。

　　她初有了女孩子的样时她是很开心的，她开始把自己当个真正的女孩子去打扮。

　　她不想让别人知道她的小秘密，但还是有人知道了。

　　和她合租的男人以这个为威胁强奸了她，但是秘密并没有保住。

　　她在那个地方待不下去了，又开始了没有目的地的旅行。

　　没钱，但她还需要不定时的整容，她还想变成一个真正的女孩子，她想过一个正常女孩子该有的生活。她每天都在想象，每天都在向往。

　　机缘巧合，让她发现一个好工作，来钱快，工作时间不定，强度也不是那么的大，于是她开始了站街的日子。

　　本来她很担心，她的第二性征依然是男性，要是客人接受不了闹起来怎么办。

　　开始，确实有客人闹过，很多人都知道了这件事。

　　她没想到的事，竟然也有不少人喜欢这一套，也开始有一些人固定的来找她。

　　不管怎么说，到底是个好兆头，生意多了，钱多了，她实现梦想的那一天到来的就会更早。

　　她的生活在按着她的计划稳步前进，但生活就是这样，总是不能如你的意，总是在你毫无防备的时候，你的计划就被一个混蛋打破了。

　　这个混蛋是她的一个客人。严格说来，他并没有真正成为她的“客人”，他没上过她，一次也没有。要问为什么，阿紫不清楚，她没问过，她要问干什么，有钱拿就好了。实在要问为什么，那大概是那个混蛋有钱。

　　这里姑且不给这个混蛋一个名字，不是没有，也不是我不知道，阿紫在提到这个客人的时候是直呼他的名字的，但我不想让他出场，因为你要是知道后面的事，就会知道，他实在是太混蛋了，这种人在被人提到的时候，给一个人称代词已经是最大的恩赐。

　　混蛋第一次也是慕名来的，他还带来了一个人，他把那个人摁在地上，掐住他的脸，让他看阿紫和另一个客人在他的面前做爱。

　　那个被摁在地上的人就是诗诗。

　　我问：“诗诗跟你是一样的吗？”

　　“你别打岔！”

　　阿紫让我听她说就知道了。那我就闭上嘴，听她说。

　　诗诗那时候也不叫诗诗，她不是姓诗名诗所以才叫诗诗，谁有这么怪的名字，想想也知道不可能。她有姓的，姓和我想象的我不太一样，我开始始终觉得她应该姓苏。

　　她姓吴。感觉上就是个男人的姓。当然，姓是不分男女的，分男女的只是人的主观思想，看来是我的教育没有受够，才会有这样唯心的观念。

　　但我想想，又觉得这个姓真是好，我想到她的脸，她高挑的个子，和瘦弱的身材，再看她的姓，就觉得理所当然了。这个姓就该和她的人一样，一样的漂亮，一样的让我向往。

　　“你那时候想说什么？”

　　“啊？”

　　“就是你们走前一天，你和诗诗差点打起来，我还听到你们说什么547,547是什么？”

　　“你怎么想到要问这个？”

　　“我就是想到了，到底她为什么生气？”

　　“哦……她生气是因为我叫了她的名字。”

　　“名字？你叫她的名字了？为什么你叫她的名字她就那么生气？”

　　“你不是听到了吗。”

　　“我听到什么了？547？编号？”

　　阿紫喝了口水，大概是讲的渴了，“什么547，是吴诗心。”

　　阿紫刚才说到过诗诗的名字，但她一边吃东西一边说，我没听清，又不好意思问，她叫我不要插嘴的。

　　“哦，那她为什么那么生气？”

　　阿紫耸耸肩，“大概是……怕别人知道她的本名，再把她抓回去……我也不太清楚，她在隐姓埋名。”

　　“别人……指我？”

　　阿紫挑了挑眉，显得我很幼稚。

　　好吧，诗诗不想让我知道她的本名也是理所当然，毕竟我和她才认识几天呢。

　　其实诗诗的名字让我觉得有些耳熟，念起来很顺口，但是我又想不起来。不知道是不是哪部电视剧里看到的。

　　“哎呀叫你别打岔！我讲哪儿了？”

　　那时候的诗诗还是个男孩子，据阿紫说，是个漂亮的男孩子，不是形容女气的漂亮，而是那种美，无论是男是女，都只能用漂亮这样简单而又纯粹的词汇，才能恰好的形容那时的，他。

　　混蛋大概是从阿紫身上找到某种灵感，他开始改造诗诗。

　　阿紫不知道混蛋和诗诗之间发生了什么，过程是怎么样的，但在之后的每次见面里，诗诗的外表都有了微妙的变化。他越来越像一个她。

　　所以说，诗诗确实跟阿紫是一样的，但诗诗没有整容，所以和阿紫比较起来，才没胸没屁股。

　　阿紫摇摇头，“不是的，她和我不一样，严格来说，她只是不男不女。”

　　我不明白，她说这话的同时给自己的定义是什么。

　　“她和我不一样，我是自愿的，她是被迫的。”

　　这让我很好奇，“被迫？”

　　“我不知道她和混蛋（这里自动替换，因为我实在不想听到那混蛋的名字，况且他的名字一点都不好听，真的，我发誓，举三根手指的那种毒誓）之间的关系，也不清楚他们怎么认识的，但是她看起来很不情愿，有次还在我在‘工作’的时候，混蛋不是都摁着她让她看的吗，那次也是让我看了一回，哎，在我面前，”阿紫挥舞着手，语气是不可置信的，却又是夹杂着笑声的，面上看起来有点兴奋，“竟然就在我面前哎，把她强奸了。啊……那次真爽。”

　　我听得诧异，没想到阿紫还说爽，我差点把桌子掀了。

　　“你别那么激动。”阿紫斜了我一眼，很不以为意的眼神，“虽然她被强奸我很同情，那真的是强奸，你知道，特别残暴那种，都见血了。”

　　“行行行，细节你就别说了，我怕我撑不住。”

　　“道义归道义，本能却是无法控制的，那个场景让我很亢奋，还有这么个人，长得漂亮，她真的很漂亮，我没见过白成那样的人，和其他皮肤白的人完全不一样，别人只是白，而她……不止是单调的白，在阴暗的房间里就像在发光，她不乖，就被掐着脖子猛干，她的叫喊和哭泣都堵在嗓子眼里，呜咽都让我大脑充血。”

　　她估计是吃饱了，不再吃东西，专心说话。她的眼神没有焦点，叙述像在回忆一个依旧鲜活的场面，忽略掉诗诗被强暴的事实，她说的话我都是赞成的。

　　“但是还有这么个人，条件还比我好，可是比我还要惨。”阿紫笑了起来，我没再生气，只是嘴里很苦，我喝了口啤酒冲冲味。

　　“有天，她找到我，说要逃。我说，你逃干嘛要找我，不是越少人知道越好吗。她就懵了，说不知道逃到哪里去。她就没想过我会去告密。”

　　“那你告密了吗？”

　　她看我，“我要是说了的话你还会遇到我们？”

　　她继续说，“我觉得她太蠢了，一个人的话肯定会死的，我就答应了，最后一次放纵吧。”

　　她这里的“死”应该不是本义，但我还是心一惊。

　　“她以前不是这么打扮的，为了要逃的更远，她干脆就这么做了。反正她现在做男人的装扮会更奇怪。”

　　诗诗的假发，诗诗的透明的指甲油，诗诗的长裙，诗诗的坡跟鞋，突然都变得很清晰，我能想起来全部的样子和细节，给我一支笔，我甚至都能画出来。

　　“好了，之后的事你和我知道的都是一样的了。”

　　这就没了？我有点失望。

　　“那现在诗诗呢？”

　　“我不知道，估计是被抓回去了。”

　　“啊？”讲的这么轻松？

　　“我们从你那走之后，本来想去更远的地方，我去买票，回来她就不见了。”

　　“……那她被抓回去的话，会怎么样吗？”

　　阿紫耸肩。

　　她起身，“该说的也说完了，我也该走了。”

　　“我送你吧，你住哪儿？”

　　阿紫没推辞，“这附近。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

　　我送完阿紫回去的时候，在路上独自走着，我一抬头，看到一个浓重的影子，背靠在墙上，头低着，腿弯着，就是电视上主角出场的造型，街两旁也有一些人，但这个人给我感觉很不一样，他让我觉得他用这种姿势站在这里不是无缘无故的，我注意到他也不是无缘无故的，我觉得我最好绕道，要不然会出事的。

　　我想着，是哪个人这么不要脸，故意摆出这样的姿势，最好不要是在等人，要不然我真的很怀疑这人的精神世界。

　　虽然我是有过绕道的想法的，但这条路总共就这么宽，而且应该不会这么巧，我说倒霉就这么倒霉吧。

　　我走到他面前的时候，那个影子动了一下。

　　不知道是不是灯光的问题，他穿着一身黑，不是黑西服，紧身的皮衣皮裤，在昏暗的灯光下反着光，让我想到饭店的后门、肮脏的下水道。

　　不过他好高，我有点怕。

　　“你是叫……边伯贤吧。”

　　还真是有这么巧。

　　知道一个叫边伯贤的人有什么好处吗，我一没财二没色，牛鬼蛇神别找上我。

　　我能怎么答，我就站着，他没再说话，我就准备走了。

　　“你号码多少？”他又发话了。

　　“告你干嘛。”我也是个有个性的人，你问我就说，那不是太没有面子了。

　　说完我就跑了，跑得特别快，刷刷的。

　　我隐约听到他在后面说，“不给我也没关系，反正……”跑的远了，接下来的没听清。

　　这人谁啊，是不是有病。大半夜找我要电话号码，要泡我啊。

　　他这么一说，我突然想起来我手机要没钱了，不是，已经没钱了。找了几家，还好有家营业厅还开着，冲了三十。工资还没发，先用着再说。

　　等我回到家，洗洗上床，已经有了短信的提示。还挺快的。

　　没什么人联系我，这是正常的，不过有条短信是个陌生号码，而且还附件发了一个视频，文本内容什么话都没说。

　　这什么意思，用短信发视频，很有钱啊。但关键是我没钱啊，这么浪费我流量我很不开心。

　　我没理他，可能就只是发错了。

　　可是之后隔了两天又来了一个，我有点坐不住了。

　　然后越来越多，差不多一天一个。

　　这我还能忍得了吗。

　　找一天，在公司里用wifi点开了。

　　点开的时候快吓死我了。我没带耳机，里面突然传出哭喊的声音，很凄惨，也很嘈杂。

　　短信发的视频体积都很小，只有几百k，撑死也就几秒钟，画质也很不好，还一直在抖，我又随意点开了几条。

　　有一条是一个赤裸着下半身的人，光这么看看不出是男是女，那个人跪在地上，向和镜头相反的方向爬，那里可能是有个人站着，跪着的人拉着站着的人，说着什么。视频结束了。

　　我觉得这条还能激发我一点好奇心，我就点开下一条，是接着上条内容的，镜头拉近了，我听到跪着的那个人说，“求求你……求求你……给我点饭吃吧……”

　　跪着的人侧过脸，我的手抖了抖，手机掉到地上，啪的一声，我没立即蹲下来捡。视频没几秒，很快就结束了。

　　我去找阿紫，我问她，诗诗在哪里。

　　她说她不知道。

　　我说，是不是被那个混蛋抓回去了。

　　她说，可能吧。

　　我就把我手机里的视频给她看。

　　她哭了，说：“跟我有什么关系？就算我想管我也管不了啊，那个人我也惹不起的啊……”

　　她说的话我现在听是听不懂的。她可能还有些事没告诉我。

　　我让她先别哭，她在打颤，说她很害怕，我问你怕谁，她就一直哭。

　　我给她看的是我最后看的那条，她这边没wifi，我也管不了那么多了。

　　那张脸侧过来的时候，我恨不能我的眼睛真瞎了，看不到就好了。

　　跪在地上的人是诗诗，裸着下半身的人是诗诗，求人给她饭吃的是诗诗。

　　我的第一反应不是到底发生了什么事，而是……为什么呢。

　　为什么会是诗诗呢，这个人这么可怜，这么没有形象，没有自尊，我很同情这个人，我会痛骂让她变成这样的罪魁祸首，我也会怪罪被她乞求给她一点饭吃的那个站着的人，无论怎么样都好，但是当事人为什么要是诗诗呢。

　　我一点都不觉得她的屁股浑圆紧实，也一点都不觉得她的腿又白又长又直，我也一点都没有让她转过身让我窥伺她下体的念头，我只想帮她把裤子穿起来，给她披件外套，给她吃热腾腾的饭，等她吃饱之后再让她洗个澡，她可以穿她以前穿过的白色长裙或是墨绿色长裙，也可以穿我没见过她穿的衣服，都好。

　　阿紫说视频里诗诗求的人是她。她没说完这句话又哭了起来，变成了抽泣，抽两下就偷瞄我，我知道我现在应该安慰她，但是我真的很不耐烦。

　　所以我就没有抱着她轻拍她的背让她别哭了说别怕有我在，也没有拍拍她的肩说都过去了，凭什么呢，我的诗诗现在在哪里我都不知道，她可能还被个变态虐待，我要怎么安慰她，会有人安慰她吗。

　　我想快点结束这件事，我不想让一个变态再在那一端给我发送每个只有十秒不到的视频，而我在这边能砸的只有手机，我不要知道更多了，以后诗诗不论是我的诗诗，还是你的诗诗他的诗诗，都不要让我再多了解她的近况了。

　　我说：“你能别哭了吗。”

　　她夹杂着抽泣的声音说：“我怕……怕你骂我……怕你不……不高兴……”

　　我当然会不高兴，所以你能别再哭了，按照我的想法告诉我一切，可以吗。

　　也许我这么想是有点自私的，做法是没有风度的，但我真的很难，在这时候努力做一个好人。

　　“你别哭了。”我又重复了一遍，我挺无奈的，我心里窝着火，但我不能发脾气，至少这时候还不能。

　　阿紫哭得泪眼朦胧，我看着她，她看着我，我等着她安静下来好说话，她就猛地向我扑过来，埋在我的怀里，哭得更加悲惨。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

　　她说那次是混蛋叫她去的，让她看看她的“好姐妹”（这是混蛋的原话）。

　　诗诗看到她，第一句话就是让她给她点饭吃，她说她好想吃饭，只有饭就行了，没有菜就可以，她不要菜，给她一点饭，热的冷的都没关系，她就是很怀念那种味道，她觉得那种感觉让她很幸福。

　　阿紫不知道为什么诗诗那么想吃饭，但是她不能吃饭，她根本吃不了，她后面被混蛋玩坏了，吃了饭怎么排泄，阿紫怎么能让她受这种苦。

　　视频没有拍到阿紫的脸，她说她当时不是不肯帮诗诗，她的手当时正捂住自己的嘴，她当时在哭，可她不忍让诗诗就那么看着她哭，她哭了，就承认了这个悲剧的本质，诗诗就一点自尊都没了，她不敢让诗诗看到，她更不敢看诗诗。

　　她当时转头就走了，她在那里根本待不住，她会疯的。

　　混蛋觉得这是对他的肯定，觉得这是件值得炫耀的事，也跟着出去看看阿紫的丑样，说不定顺便还能得到几句赞赏。当然，阿紫是不会赞赏他的，她只会骂你这个畜生你怎么不去死之类的话，但这种话在他听来被自动归类到赞赏中。大概他的脑子是真的不太正常。

　　可是他刚出去，阿紫就给他跪下了，就这一出在他意料之外，他觉得有点新鲜。是啊，阿紫怎么会骂他，阿紫怎么敢骂他，一个典例放在那里她敢步后尘吗。

　　阿紫求他能不能放了诗诗。

　　混蛋说，我放了她，你给我玩啊。

　　阿紫就再求他，能不能以后对诗诗好点。

　　阿紫一边求一边哭，混蛋一边听一边笑。

　　我立马打了回去。我说电话。

　　我沉不住气了。

　　那个号码应该就是混蛋本人吧，就算不是也差不离了。

　　还响了挺久，妈的，这么吊着我。

　　我打第二次的时候终于接通了，那边没声音，我喂了一声，那边才笑了两声。

　　“你是谁？”我的声音有点抖。

　　那边听起来很得意，“我说过的吧，你不告诉我号码也没关系。”

　　“他妈的是你！？”我呼哧呼哧的喘着气，像跑了几万米，阿紫在旁边看着我，似乎受到了惊吓，但我实在没办法平静下来。

　　“对，是我。”他甚至还抬高了尾音。

　　我竟然和那个混蛋照过面，他离我那么近，我的拳头捏得很紧，不停的打颤，像是爆炸之前的震动，我砰地一声砸在桌上，那边的笑声更嚣张了。

　　“诗诗呢？诗诗是不是在你那！”

　　“呃……可以这么说吧。”

　　“什么叫可以这么说？”

　　“对，就在我这。”

　　“混蛋，你等着，我会报警的，我有你的手机号，马上就可以定位出你家，你就等着吧混蛋！”我已经语无伦次，口不择言，听到的人可能会认为这人是个傻逼，智商不够用。

　　“哈哈哈，定什么位，不用定位，紫妹又不是没来过，你让她带你来啊，她熟。”

　　我看了一眼阿紫，我没开免提，阿紫不知道他说了什么。

　　“你不怕警察吗，你会坐牢的。”

　　“哈哈哈哈警察算个屌，下次玩个警察给你看看，你可别换手机号。”

　　他什么来头，不怕警察？也有可能就是个神经病，神经病怕过人吗，神经病只会怕神经病。

　　我嘴上依然很硬，“警察管不了你，我也不会放过你的！”

　　那边还在笑，我不知道有什么好笑的，“你他妈笑点多低给老子闭嘴！说话！”

　　“我到底是闭嘴还是说话？”

　　“闭上嘴别笑！开口说人话！”

　　“你蛮狂的嘛。”

　　这么狂的人有什么资格说这样懦弱的我。

　　“看在我这么狂的份上，放了诗诗吧。”我试着跟他谈条件。

　　那边沉吟了一会儿，“想不到你这么爱那个贱货啊。”

　　我吸了口气，尽量语气稳定的说：“她不是你说的贱货，她一点都不贱，她很好，你放了她吧。”

　　“你和紫妹都求我放了她，你跟紫妹有什么不一样？”

　　“不一样，”我看了阿紫一眼，她只是睁圆了她的一双大眼，对我和那个男人之间的对话完全无知，我说，“我爱她。”

　　“那可是个破鞋哎，都搞烂了，什么都搞过她，我的脚搞过她，马桶塞也搞过她……”

　　我打断他，“不管怎么样我都爱她，她不是破鞋，我不会让她受苦，我爱她。”说到最后我自己都哭了。一个大男人，虽然我也不是很魁梧，看起来也不属于很有男人味的那种，但我也老大不小了，打着电话，一手撑着额头，捏着太阳穴，尽量让自己不要哭得太难看，阿紫还在看着我，一边看着我不雅的哭相一边听着我说爱另一个人。

　　我不是很会说爱的人，而且这种字眼说出口就成了责任，我很不善于负责，但我很擅长逃避责任，所以我一般都不会说爱，以前就算对女朋友说过也是骗她们的。哦不能让她们知道，虽然她们来找我算账的可能性比较小，但这样显得我很不是个好男人，可能事实也确实不是。

　　那边可能也是被我吓到了，就这么等我哭了好一会儿，估计也已经半醉半醒了，他说：“你真有意思，为了奖励你，这周末给你准备一个surprise，超级大的surprise。”

　　难道他会愿意放了诗诗？

　　“明天不行吗？我有时间的！”我等不及了，一天都不行，一刻都不行。

　　“你没事我也没事？我很忙的ok？”

　　“ok，ok……”事情的发展已经完全超出我预估值，我只能很狗腿的顺着他，一切按照他的兴致来，不能把他惹毛了。

　　“那时间地点？”

　　“你让紫妹带你来，她知道。”

　　“时间呢？几点？”

　　“下午吧。”

　　“下午几点呢？”

　　“几你妈！下午就行！随你几点！你想什么时候来就什么时候来！都这么随意了还不好吗？”

　　“好好好……”

　　现在我甚至都觉得混蛋也可爱了起来，还挺好说话的，但是一想到他怎么对诗诗，我还是无法原谅他。

　　阿紫凑过来，“谈的怎么样了？他说什么？”

　　我还没完全从谈话中抽离出来，依然心有余悸，呆了半晌才说：“他说周末给我们个surprise……”

　　“surprise？什么surprise？”

　　“我他妈哪知道。”阿紫这么说无可非议，毕竟她真的不知道，可我也不知道，而且这时我还很烦躁，我心痒痒的，一刻也不愿多等了，但我知道，我还得等，我必须等。

　　我知道我语气不好，就又尽量好声好气的说：“我也不知道，耐心的等吧，到时候就能知道了。”

　　阿紫点点头，低下了头。

　　“他还让你带我去，说你认识路。”

　　“我跟你一起去吗？”

　　“应该是这意思吧。”

　　我用手敲着桌子，不大的房间里就只有这种声音。

　　我问阿紫，“你到底告没告密？”

　　“没！我怎么可能出卖她？我要想告诉XXX（再次消音，那个混蛋的名字我不想听到）早就告了，何必还要等这两天？”她的反应很大，受了天大的委屈一样。

　　不过我这样可能确实很不是个东西，我坐不住了，告别阿紫，回到我的小房间里。

　　诗诗她们当时租的房子现在还是空的，我站在那个房间外面，从窗户向里看，耳边总是会听到隐约的脚步声，总觉得会突然有人打开门，从门里探出头来，说，怎么不进去。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

　　到周末前的这几天很难熬，我连打扫卫生的时候都很想放下拖把跑出去，但我不知道混蛋家在哪里，他也说过不到周末不可以去找他，我要是现在沉不住气，可能事就被我搞砸了，我要多为长久利益考虑。

　　我问过阿紫那个混蛋究竟是干什么的，天不怕地不怕，他是天王老子？

　　阿紫说，他不是天王老子，他爸是。

　　我说，啊？

　　她说，他是天王，他爸是他老子，所以是天王的老子。

　　我想了半天，听出一点意味来。她这是在……讲笑话？

　　我差点一巴掌呼过去，但是阿紫在我看来依然是个女人，我不能欺负女性。

　　“你现在是不是觉得我还不够乱？在你看来我还很好是吗？”我把我的头发撩起来给她看我的黑眼圈和胡渣，她没有后退，只是抿着嘴看我，我就没了兴致，好像是我在欺负她，插着腰来回踱步。

　　阿紫又好像不是在说笑话，依然严肃的说：“他外号叫天王，这是尊称，其实背地里没人看得上他，但是又都不敢惹他。”

　　“他爸很牛逼？”

　　“他爸是这块黑道上的一把手。”

　　哦，那确实还挺牛逼的。

　　“但是怕他爸的没怕他的多。”

　　嗯？

　　“他就是个神经病。”

　　我坐到阿紫身边，“他真有病啊？”

　　“大概吧，黑社会收来的钱就不能抽出一点带他去看看医生吗。”

　　阿紫说，天王之所以叫这么嚣张的名字不是因为黑社会里的人偶像剧或者小说看多了，而是因为他比天王更嚣张。他做事完全不考虑后果，只在乎自己喜不喜欢。他手上有人命。这么说起来好像很轻松的样子，杀过人算什么，比得过开膛手汉尼拔啊。他比不上开膛手，也比不上汉尼拔。

　　当时那个男孩子被他压在床上强奸了，强奸就强奸了吧，倒退几个筋斗云，都算了，代表人间道义，都不跟他计较了，但是他做的嗨了，竟然在枕头底下抽出把刀把人家捅死了。

　　为什么要在自己卧室的枕头底下藏把刀，他到底想做什么？自卫？

　　捅了几刀抢救一下说不定还能有活下来的可能，他不，他捅了人家几刀，那个男孩因为疼痛一开始在不停的抽搐，他觉得被夹的很爽，一直持续到自己高潮。

　　他身上、脸上、包括鸡巴上，都是血，他还能到达高潮。

　　我问阿紫为什么会知道的这么清楚，当时她在场？

　　“怎么可能！要是我在场的话他兴致一起说不定也给我几刀，我还有的活吗？是他自己说的！”

　　“他自己说的？”

　　“对啊，他还挺骄傲的，尸体他直接装麻袋里扔人父母家门口了。”

　　“那他现在怎么还活着？这种畜生不是早就应该死了吗！”

　　天王是他爸和小老婆生的，大老婆生的是女儿，他爸觉得这行还是得要男孩子才行，他爸竟然还真的想要有人来继承他的事业。老来得子，宠得不得了，结果就宠出了这么个家门不幸的种，但是怎么说呢，只能说为人父母吧，他还是没办法把自己儿子送进牢，只能每次说，儿啊，宝宝啊，你就乖点，听话点，爱玩什么就去玩，但是不要出人命，其他爸爸都顺着你，好不好？

　　他说好。他爸就能当什么事都没发生过。

　　当时那件事闹得很大，也确实打了官司，但天王没坐牢，只是当做意外事故赔了钱，私下和解。

　　我听得目瞪口呆，我下意识说：“诗诗没事吧？”

　　阿紫的表情有点勉强，支支吾吾不知该回我什么。我想想也是，诗诗屁眼都被他玩坏了，怎么可能没事呢。

　　但是她要回来了，一切就都可以结束了，希望诗诗以后不用再躲，不用再隐藏，可以做她想做的自己，当她想做一件事的时候，就可以去做那件事。

　　对了，我还没问过她，她是想让我称呼她为她，还是他，是叫诗诗，还是叫吴诗心。

　　阿紫说过诗诗变成现在这样是被迫的，那么就应该不想的吧，我要改称他了。

　　到周末了，我终于要再次迎来诗诗了，他以后会有一个全新的生活，没有天王的生活，可能会有我，也可能没有我。

　　阿紫带我去天王家里，他家是栋别墅，我虽然猜想过，但是对于别墅还是有点胆怯，我都不太敢进去，生怕出来的时候钱包里就少了两百块钱。相较这点，阿紫倒是很坦然。

　　我们去的时候天王在吃饭，我看看时间，两点多了还在吃饭。

　　他招呼我们也和他一起吃，我看看阿紫，阿紫也看看我，我们只好坐了下来。

　　很奇怪，这么大的房子除了天王，我没再看到其他人，那这么多的菜是哪里来的。他家用的还是电视剧里那种很长的坐两边说话基本靠喊的长桌。我们的餐具还是他使唤我们自己去拿的。

　　他用的是刀叉，真是搞不懂了，为什么要用刀叉，一个混黑道的，和用刀叉之间，有什么联系。

　　好吧，我还是会用的，没有像偶像剧里的女主蠢到需要男主教，嗯，不需要。而且就算是偶像剧，我也是男主角，的旁边的侍从。

　　我们来之前没吃，挺急的，而且也想接了诗诗之后一起去大吃一顿，但现在还是不怎么吃得下去。

　　他把刀叉放下了，终于放下了，老子吃的累死了，从来没有一次吃饭让我觉得这么累过。

　　他站起来，走出去了，我和阿紫不知道他去干什么，要干什么，就等吧。

　　诗诗在哪里，好想快点见到他。可能天王出去就是要带诗诗来吧。

　　嗯，耐心等。

　　天王来了，我有点激动，阿紫也是，差点就扑了上去。

　　可是……天王手上拿了个盒子，鞋盒。

　　他就大喇喇的把鞋盒放在桌上，就放在各式菜品的正中间。

　　干嘛，请我们看鞋？

　　他一手向后搭在椅背上，坐没坐相，指了一下盒子，说：“Surprise.”挺大方的样子。

　　这就是……surprise？那诗诗呢？

　　阿紫也懵了，现在什么情况，要怎么办。

　　天王说：“开啊。”

　　我看看阿紫，看得我更心慌。

　　算了，都到这一步了。

　　我把盖子打开一半又盖了回去。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

　　我扶着桌子，不让自己倒下，阿紫过来拉着我一直摇，“是什么？伯贤……那是什么啊！”

　　我挡住她，不让她碰那个盒子，“阿紫，你……你先冷静……”

　　阿紫摇我摇得很用力，我一直在晃，眼前的东西已经开始模糊了，她依然在问，“那是什么啊！那是什么东西啊！”

　　我抱着她把她往远离盒子的方向拖，我把我的手覆在她的眼睛上，“阿紫，不要看，不要看……”

　　天王走过来，看着我，双手插在裤子口袋里，“怎么样？很惊喜吧？”

　　我很用力的瞪着他，我只是使劲瞪着他。

　　阿紫哭声渐渐大起来，她一直向下滑，我现在也没有多少力气，拉不住她，她就坐在地上，嚎啕大哭。

　　我瞄到桌上还有之前用过的餐刀，我不确定餐刀能不能杀人。

　　但是我的动作太慢了，也可能我偷瞄的时候天王就已经注意到我了，等我拿到餐刀的时候天王也已经过来，他顺手从后面抓着我拿餐刀的那只手架在我脖子上，另一只手把我的另一只手向后扭，我试着挣脱，但是没用，他太高了，我的下巴都被刀挑的只能拼命向上扬，妈的真是混蛋，一点都不考虑一下别人的身高，你举那么高都要插我鼻孔里了。而且他也很有力气，也可能是我现在太弱了。

　　我这时候也不管了，闭着眼一边哭一边喊，“你为什么要杀他，你为什么要杀他……你这个畜生！畜生！”

　　我喊来喊去也就这两句话，在想骂人的时候我却只能单调的重复对对方并没有杀伤力的词汇，我现在才知道什么叫无力。

　　“他死之前都还在叫你呢，啧啧。”

　　诗诗死之前……在叫我？

　　“他还给你打电话了，真让我不爽……”

　　“打电话？诗诗有给我打电话？”我怎么不知道？我根本就不知道！

　　“对啊。”他松开手，从口袋里掏出他的手机，调出一段视频给我看，“我问他你想见谁，他一直叫什么波波弦，是叫你吧。”

　　视频应该是天王手机里的，原视频果然要清晰很多，诗诗躺在地上，依然光着屁股，上身的衣服破破烂烂，不过这次是正面朝上，他下面的阴毛不多，东西很小，看起来也是软趴趴的，不知道本来就这样还是后天造成的。

　　他嘴里喃喃念叨着什么，镜头凑近了，我的泪水又一下涌出来了，我清楚的听到他在喊，“伯贤，伯贤……”

　　视频里天王说话了，“想见谁？波波弦是谁？想见他？”

　　诗诗点头，他点头很吃力，应该很虚弱了。

　　“给你个机会，打电话给他，要吗？”

　　诗诗继续点头。

　　天王又掏出了一个手机，不是现在他给我看视频用的这个，这个手机当时应该在录像。他递过去，“打吧。”

　　诗诗的视线已经聚不起焦了，摸索了几把才摸到手机，他把屏幕凑得很前，几乎贴在脸上，他费力聚焦视线的样子也让我很难过，只是这么一件事情，但是对于他来说，却都是艰巨的任务。

　　他拨了几次号才终于拨正确，他嘴里又念叨了几遍号码才终于打出去，镜头靠的很近，我能听到诗诗那边的听筒传出来一个女声，“您所拨打的用户已停机……”

　　怎么会呢？怎么会呢？我怎么会没有接到她打过来的电话……

　　我抖着手在身上找手机，手机被我拿出来的时候摔在地上好几次，我希望它不要在这时候坏了。我在我的手机里翻找着，“你那个手机的号码是，是多少。”

　　“啊？哦，”天王也凑过来帮我一起找，“137开头的，5154……你再找找……”

　　没有，没有！根本就没几个人联系我，除了天王发的短信，最前的就是10086发的欠费短信……

　　哦对了，我才交的话费，我之前手机停机了，诗诗打的那个号码可能确实是我的。

　　“应该没打错啊，我就按他打的这个号码给你发视频的，哎，你收到了吧。嗯，你应该收到了，要不然你也不会主动给我打电话了。”

　　对，天王能给我发短信，那确实是我的号码。

　　我瘫坐在地上，简直想火烧移动总部。不，还是我的错，我必须得承认。

　　天王在自言自语，“他为什么要给你打电话？我让他打他还就真敢打，在我面前给别的男人打电话，啊？”他的声音越来越大，说到最后我的耳膜都在震。

　　“我也想要对他好一点，他那么漂亮，我还想多玩他几年，但是他为什么不喜欢？为什么不喜欢我给他买的礼物！”

　　他又跑出去了，我吓了一跳，过了会儿他又冲进来，我又吓了一跳。

　　他手里捧着很多衣服，很蓬，他一把扔在地上，用脚乱踩乱踢，是好几件婚纱，白的红的都有。

　　“为什么？我给他买的！我觉得挺好的，”他拿起其中一件给我看，又凑到阿紫面前，“我觉得挺好看的啊，紫妹是不是，是你也会喜欢对不对？怎么他就不喜欢？非要波波弦波波弦？”阿紫被他还吓了一跳，捂着脸不敢继续哭。

　　他疯了，这个疯子。

　　“所以，你就把他杀了吗？”这句是阿紫问的。

　　“对。”天王走到落地窗前，张开手面对天空，抬起头，闭上眼睛。

　　“那你……会也杀了我们吗？”

　　天王转过身，指了指鞋盒，“当然不会，今天只是为了奖励你们给你们个surprise，把他最好看的一张脸，送给你们。”他张开双臂，向两边打开，像在展示什么。

　　他确实没有杀我们，连动我们都没有，我们完整的进来，完整的出去。

　　我们离开的时候，我回过头还能看到天王的背影，我这时候也可以冲上去，用石头砸他的后脑勺，或者用钥匙戳进他的喉咙，但我现在有了机会，却没办法利用这个机会，我很想要他死，我想要诗诗好好的站在我面前，对天王说再见，不，应该说永别，再跟我和阿紫手拉着手，一起回家。但他比我高很多，也很有力气，还是个神经病，我一想到要攻击他手脚就直发抖。我真的想要他死，我是真的想要他死。

　　我看着他的背影，脚向着别墅外走，一步三回头，直到我泪眼朦胧，直到我出了别墅大门，再也看不到他，我还是真的很想要他死。

　　我哭当然不是因为感动，也不是因为害怕，怕是没什么的，我怕他理所应当，很多人都怕他，但他说了现在不动我们，并且也真的让我们安全的出来了，阿紫都不慌了，我怕什么，我没有必要怕他，我只要迈着我的步子，像我平常走路那样，走个几十米，走出那栋别墅，回到大街上，回到人群里，回到我十平米的租房，我就可以永远不再忌惮天王这个混蛋，就可以永远忘记这段时间发生的事，再也不用烦恼诗诗是男是女，他现在在哪里，长发还是短发，长裙有几个颜色，指甲是不是还是淡淡的粉色，这些都会变成——“妈了个蛋关老子屁事”。

　　我说过我爱诗诗，不是骗人的，我用不着骗天王，我干嘛骗他，我说这句话之前又不知道他会因为这句话给我个surprise，当然也不知道surprise会是这个，如果早知道的话我宁愿我永远都不要知道，我宁愿我一辈子都以为诗诗还在逃亡，或在流浪，天王可能玩不动了，或者被仇家砍死了，或者染上性病——这是最好的方式——死了的话，诗诗也还活着，他活得大概并不富裕，时常需要换个地方再来一次，到我想去却永远去不了的地方，去看看离他很近的月亮，去听说能够让他快乐的故事，他可能一直都在流浪，永远没有停靠的地方，老无所依。但在我死之前，在我完全失去意识再也不会醒过来之前，他会一直这么活着，活在我心里，活在我脑海中，活在天地间，他是自由的。

　　我以前说过我不喜欢说爱，我也知道我配不上他，但是等我知道自己是爱他的，我才知道爱是如此无力的一件事，爱只是爱，爱什么都不能做，爱不能偷不能抢，我固然是爱他的，但是爱也无法让我现在转过身，让我向反方向走，走到天王面前，像我做过的设想那样，用硬物砸他后脑勺，或者用尖物戳进他的喉咙里。爱只是让我难过，我却没法要他死，我想做的事却做不了，爱只是让我更无力。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

　　我出了别墅，腿还是在单频率的移动，并没有我想象中的那样软。在路边等车的时候，我跟阿紫说，坐会儿吧，你穿高跟鞋，别累着了。

　　可是我坐下之后，想要再起来，腿脚胡乱的滑动，却怎么也起不来，我用力将两条手臂撑在身旁，卯足了劲，可还是站不起来。

　　最后还是阿紫扶我起来的，我回去的路上一直在想事情，脑子里很混乱，我想到很多事，可每件事之间的联系却又不是很大，所以到最后我想的这些事都没什么意义。

　　等我回到家的时候，醒过神来，想到今天幸亏不是我一个人去的，幸好还有阿紫，不是她我可能就要一个人坐在别墅外面的路边哭了。那样的话会很难堪，难堪不仅是一个年纪不小的男人在路边哭，可能会有人认为我哭是因为买不起别墅，所以才在别墅外面哭，买不起别墅的多了去了，可是哭的人很少，这样会很难堪。

　　这天我到很晚才睡，不是我不想睡，到了十二点我不睡还要干什么，除了睡觉也没事可做了，但是我怎么睡得着，我闭不闭眼，脑子里都是诗诗捧着手机，手机里是“您所拨打的用户已停机”的声音，要么就是天王的背影。

　　不过之后我睡着了，我并不知道我睡着了，只是等我醒过来时，回忆起来我做的梦，才知道我确实是睡着了。

　　我做梦了，为什么我知道那是梦呢，因为梦里有诗诗。我刚醒过来的时候，有一刻真的以为诗诗没死。

　　梦里是长发长裙的诗诗，他站在院子里，沐浴在月光下，他像是在发光，分不清是月光把他照亮，还是有他才有了月亮。

　　他前面有滩水，他在往前走。

　　我叫住他，诗诗。

　　他转过头，淡淡的笑着。

　　我说，不要过去。

　　他问，为什么？

　　我说，裙子会湿。

　　>>>

　　我收到了一份快递，是诗诗的头，就是那天天王给我们准备的surprise。Surp他妈。

　　那个混蛋竟然把诗诗分尸了，操他妈。

　　他还加了张纸条——上次你们忘带走了。字真他妈难看。

　　说实话，这个天尸体很容易发臭的，但是估计之前天王都是放冰箱的，这次快递过来用的是个大号冰桶，诗诗的脸竟然没有变得很不同。

　　快递怎么什么都送，送之前不知道要问问是什么吗。

　　天王那个人渣肯定会照实说，不过也估计没人信。

　　我想过要报警，我也确实这么做了，他们也过来了，把诗诗的头带走了，之后就再没来过，也没再给我打过电话，我也没看到这方面的相关报道。

　　不过倒是有人把我揍了一顿，一群黑西装，就跟当时因为一个苹果追杀我的人一样，把我揍进了医院。

　　阿紫过来看我，给我削苹果削着削着就哭了，一边哭一边跟我说算了吧。

　　怎么能算了呢，这事怎么能就用这三个字就这么糊弄过去了呢。诗诗死了，他总算解脱了，但他受过的苦没人知道，我不能让他白受苦。

　　阿紫骂我，哎呀你还帮人家呢，你就好好管你自己吧，这次还好只是进医院，下次直接进火葬场怎么办？你爸你妈怎么办？

　　她骂个不停，我说一句她要骂十句，我不说了她也还是在骂，我就只是看着她，看她能骂到多久，就看到从她眼里流出的泪都汇聚到她的嘴边，有的流到她嘴里，有的滴在她手上，削苹果的刀上，和苹果上。后来她把削好的苹果切成块，送到我嘴边，我也还是吃了。

　　她这么一说让我想到诗诗还有父母，那他死了，他的父母怎么办。

　　我说要不要联系诗诗的父母？老人家多大年纪了？受的受不住这个打击？

　　阿紫说，没听过诗诗讲他家里。

　　我说要不问问天王吧，他跟诗诗时间长，说不定知道。

　　阿紫就抱住我，不让我去。

　　我最后也没去，我是很难过的。那种感觉就像是我又从天王的别墅走出来一次。

　　阿紫在我怀里一直哭，她的大眼睛哭得很肿，眼皮都泡起来，很不好看。我叫她别哭了，现在的她很丑，好不容易整的，花出去的钱不能白费了。但她不听，还是一直哭，我都怕她的眼睛哭瞎了。而且她抱的太用力了，我挣不开。我只好妥协了。

　　我说，好了好了，败给你了，松手吧，我不去了。

　　她说，这些事以后你都别管了，你深究下去，不会有好结果的。

　　我也点点头，说，嗯，再也不管了。

　　她说，你就忘了诗诗和天王吧，就当什么都没发生。

　　我沉默了很久，说，忘不了。

　　>>>

　　诗诗走之前对我说的最后一句话我一直都记得，他叫我不要消沉，还叫我想做什么就去做，还说我一定会成功。

　　我不知道我会离这句话有多近，但我希望我这么做他会高兴一点。

　　我第一件事就是买了个日记本，诗诗说我是不一样的，我就在扉页上写“我要做个不一样的loser”，看了看，又撕掉了，重新写。写的是，我和别人没什么不一样，但我也要认真的活着。

　　除了打扫卫生，我又找了份工作，送牛奶。一个早上一个晚上，不冲突。

　　我拿了两份工资的晚上，把诗诗的包拿了出来。

　　诗诗被抓走的时候，他的包还在阿紫那，只是一些简单的行李，联系不上他家里人，就当做纪念留着了。阿紫之前就把包拿来了，只是我一直没看。

　　包不大，几件衣服就差不多了，除了钱包，还有一些证件。

　　打头就是身份证，上面的照片让我猛地一愣，我的心扑通扑通的狂跳，似乎在警告我大事不好。我往旁边一瞄姓名，吴世勋。

　　妈的，是叫吴世勋，不是什么547，也不是吴诗心，阿紫下次说重要的话的时候可以别再一边说一边吃东西了吗。

　　我第一反应竟然是操阿紫他妈，不对不对，这事不急，先放一边。

　　早告诉我叫吴世勋不就得了，吴世勋我熟啊。怪不得呢，吴诗心这个名字这么顺口。

　　身份证上的照片应该还是他打激素以前的样子。

　　为什么不早一点让我知道，或者永远都不要让我知道，他打的激素实在太多了，我真的认不出他的样子了，他就这么站在我面前，我竟然都以为是另一个人，有那么多次机会，我却还是没有认出他。

　　我打开他的钱包，里面的照片是我们初中毕业时全班的毕业照，我一看就看到我和他了。我和他站在一起，虽然身高一点都不统一，但我们还是站到一起了，我还记得当时背在身后被他牵住的手。

　　他把我们俩剪了出来，还画了个爱心，像是他会做的事。

　　我把照片拿了出来，背后有字，上面写着，等我长大，就去找你。

　　END


End file.
